


Éʟ ʀɪᴏ ʏ ʟᴀ ᴛɪᴇʀʀᴀ ᴀʀᴅɪó

by Suicid3_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Blood and Gore, Brother/Brother Incest, Cannibalism (Brief), Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry Potter, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Murder Mystery, No obscenity until the character is older, Or maybe it's not an inheritance, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Psychopath Harry Potter, Sadism, Sarcastic Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Hadrian Travis Potter siempre supo que era diferente. Que estaba destinado a ser poderoso, a la grandeza.Y los demás, a lamer sus botas como las sucias ratas que eran. Lily Potter no cree poder cambiar la forma de pensar y ver las cosas de su hijo, Theodore, por otro lado, sabe que él es el único que puede entender y cambiar a su hermano para bien.Añade a la mezcla de una familia con dos padres imbéciles, dos gemelos, uno psicópata y narcisista y el otro con una moral que cree que es perfecta pero no lo es, a un Tom Riddle sádico y hambriento por corromper a Hadrian hasta llevarlo a la locura.Nada puede salir mal, ¿cierto?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Ⅰ: ʟᴀ ɪʀᴀ ᴅᴇʟ ᴅɪᴀʙʟᴏ

**Author's Note:**

> Me paré sobre la arena del mar, y vi subir del mar una bestia que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos; y en sus cuernos diez diademas; y sobre sus cabezas, un nombre blasfemo. Y la bestia que vi era semejante a un leopardo, y sus pies como de oso, y su boca como boca de león. Y el dragón le dio su poder y su trono, y grande autoridad. Vi una de sus cabezas como herida de muerte, pero su herida mortal fue sanada; y se maravilló toda la tierra en pos de la bestia, y adoraron al dragón que había dado autoridad a la bestia, y adoraron a la bestia, diciendo: ¿Quién como la bestia, y quién podrá luchar contra ella? También se le dio boca que hablaba grandes cosas y blasfemias; y se le dio autoridad para actuar cuarenta y dos meses. Y abrió su boca en blasfemias contra Dios, para blasfemar de su nombre, de su tabernáculo, y de los que moran en el cielo. Después vi otra bestia que subía de la tierra; y tenía dos cuernos semejantes a los de un cordero, pero hablaba como dragón. Y ejerce toda la autoridad de la primera bestia en presencia de ella, y hace que la tierra y los moradores de ella adoren a la primera bestia, cuya herida mortal fue sanada.

La mujer en la camilla gritó mientras sus manos se apretaban a los barrotes de hierra de la cama; sus piernas estaban abiertas, tanto que ella tenía un tirón en sus músculos en modo de queja; las sanadoras estaban a su alrededor, mirando, susurrando palabras dulces mientras algunas acariciaban su largo cabello, tan rojo como la manzana que expulsaba a Adán y Eva del edén, mojado por el sudor y el esfuerzo. El hombre entre sus piernas la elogiaba y exclamaba; " **_Puja, puja, puja y tendrán un ser bendecido por el mismo Dios en tus manos_** "Ella pujo, y la criatura logro salir y su llanto mando a segundo plano sus gritos de dolor, la agonía de un parto natural. Respiró agitada, pero reunió la poca fuerza que tenía y estiró la cabeza, ella deseaba, no, anhelaba ver a la pequeña criatura que había tenido durante nueve meses en su vientre.

Una nueva descarga de dolor la hizo gritar, la sangre broto en grandes cantidades, formando un círculo imperfecto en el suelo, todo en la sala se agito, el hombre volvió a inclinarse, confundido mientras las sanadoras se apresuraban a limpiar al bebé ya acercarse, con la bruma de la curiosidad en cada poro de su ser. Una voz fuerte y demandante se dejo escuchar en su mente, " _**Puja, pequeña zorra. Si sale mal, pagarás con tu alma.**_ "Ella obedeció, pujo tan fuerte que por un momento determinado que la vida también la abandonaba, pero valió la pena cuando un segundo llanto se dejo escuchar, fuerte, dejando en tercer plano todo lo demás. Lily Potter estiró su cabeza, curiosa por la criatura de la cual ella desconocía su existencia hasta hoy. Existencia de la cual ella había tenido ignorante, como Adán y Eva de los pecados que estaban cometiendo.

"Son dos niños, señora Potter". 

Lily dejó caer su cabeza perdió atrás con una sospecha de alivio y dejó que su cuerpo se relajase, el hombre tuvo algunos hechizos para reponer la sangre perdida, mientras que una de las sanadoras se acercaba con dos pequeños bultos en cada brazo. Dos bultos tan pequeños y frágiles que Lily temieron hacer algo mal y quebrarlos. Ambos fueron colocados en sus brazos, ella perdió sus ojos verdes brillaron con amor. Babeaban y movían sus pequeños brazos, pequeños balbuceos tiernos y sin sentido escapaban de sus labios. 

La joven madre sonrió.

Y en el infierno, una mujer gritó y clamo sangre por lo que habían arrebatado a su bebé. El diablo se hincho con ira pura y la vertió en un cáliz, cáliz que dejo caer para que todos sintieran su ira, su dolor, su agonía.

**_ "Y ella dio a luz un hijo varón, que regirá con vara de hierro a todas las naciones; y su hijo fue arrebatado para Dios y para su trono. "_**

El diablo juro, mientras que la pareja mortal estaba ocupada celebrando e ignorante de la furia que acababan de desencadenar sobre la tierra, que podría sufrir a aquel que había osado quitarle el placer de soportar a su hijo en brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde pequeño, Harry sabe que él es especial. Qué él no es ordinario y débil como el resto de los niños de su edad; que a diferencia de todos esos mocosos débiles, que no pueden pensar más allá de unas cuantas palabras, él está destinado a la grandeza, a ser alguien poderoso, alguien a quién todos respetarían y temblarían cuando su nombre se mencionara. Alguien que nadie desafiaría jamás. Alguien **_grandioso_** , **_poderoso_ **y **_único_**. 

Hadrian se mantiene alejado del resto de los niños de Godric's Hollow, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, obteniendo tanto conocimiento como puede y regocijándose con la idea de que algún día se largará de esté patético sitió que ningún alma visita, que dejará todo atrás y buscará la grandeza como lleva tiempo planeando. Él piensa en algunas ideas que podrían sacarlo de su "hogar" más rápido, repasa la idea de quemar la casa con todos sus parientes dentro y luego irse. No es como si hubiera alguien de la familia Potter que le importara realmente.

Su madre es una mujer patética, no tiene nada importante que ofrecer. Su padre es un imbécil que Harry aveces desea matar. Y su gemelo....

Harry frunce el ceño con disgusto cuando una imagen del rostro sonriente de Theodore ocupa su mente. Su gemelo es débil, repleto de esas asquerosas cosas llamadas "sentimientos", su alma es pura, blanca como los lirios que su madre planta en el jardín y Harry huye siempre que lo ve por que le da asco y ganas de vomitar quedarse más tiempo del debido cerca suyo. Sin embargo, algunos días Theodore es molesto y persigue a Harry hasta que esté se cansa y le grita, obteniendo un llanto como respuesta. Harry toma venganza por esas ocasiones en las que Theodore perturba su tiempo tranquilo; espera hasta el anochecer, cuando sus padres están profundamente dormidos y toma una de las serpientes que merodean por los jardines, asegurándose de que sus colmillos son grandes y filosos antes de meterlas en la cama de Theodore y ordenarles que muerdan tan fuerte como les sea posible la piel pálida y suave de su gemelo.

Luego, Harry siente un placer sádico llenarlo cuando Theodore despierta a todos en la casa con sus gritos de dolor, su cuerpo temblando mientras intenta, de forma inútil retirar a la serpiente, que no se detiene y sigue mordiendo hasta que Lily y James entran a la habitación asustados por los gritos. Harry piensa con anticipación todo lo que podría suceder y se asegura de dejar una ventana abierta para que los ineptos de sus padres piensen que la serpiente entro por allí y no que alguien la colo en la casa. Sus padres caen fácilmente, pero Theo no lo hace. Su gemelo lo miraría con miedo en sus lindos ojos verdes durante los próximos días, manteniéndose alejado y asustándose cada vez que Harry se acerca. 

Harry siempre está más que complacido con esto, le encanta torturar mentalmente a su hermano hasta que esté se rompe.

Siempre es divertido ver a su gemelo temblando por el miedo, divertido y jodidamente satisfactorio por que Harry sabe que él es el causante de ese miedo.

Sin embargo, además de las actitudes pegajosas de su gemelo, hay algo que molesta a Harry _**más** _que cualquier otra cosa, algo que lo molesta tanto que las represalias que toma son más drásticas que meter una serpiente que podría ser venenosa en la cama de su hermano. Harry _**arde en furia**_ cada vez que alguien que no es él hace a Theodore _**gritar**_ , siente su magia alzarse peligrosa y furiosa dentro de su cuerpo y tiene que apretar sus puños para no hacer algo estúpido y meterse en un problema del que no podrá salir. Entonces, se queda en silenció mientras los niños mayores _**golpean** _y **_humillan_ **a Theodore, lo observa todo y la furia es cada vez más fuerte por que no es él el que está haciendo sufrir a su hermano. 

Theodore tiene un alma pura y pintada de un hermoso tono blanco que Harry quiere **_manchar, que quiere romper hasta que no quede nada_** , hasta que Theodore sea como él, un **_monstruo_ **frío y sádico sin nada que ofrecerle a nadie. 

Pero esos niños le quitan el lugar que es suyo por derecho. 

Es **_su_ **deber romper a _**su** _gemelo, que tiene su sangre, que compartió el mismo útero con él y al que Harry marco como suyo. 

En esos días, Hadrian espera hasta que los niños se van y Theodore entra a la casa llorando, su piel pintada con moretones de todo tipo de colores y sus mejillas sonrojadas e hinchadas, sus ojos rojos y lagrimeantes. Harry disfrutaría de la imagen si fuera él quién la gano, no esos estúpidos muggles. Como el resto de los días y como hizo con los otros niños, Harry acecha a los agresores de su hermano hasta que está seguro de que están en un lugar apartado que nadie conoce excepto él.

Y comienza la diversión.

Harry deja que su magia explote, los niños se asustan y gritan mientras la magia oscura y helada que sale de su núcleo desgarra la piel, arranca extremidades y pinta los árboles y césped verde de color rojo, tan rojo como los ojos de Harry cada vez que deja que su magia se descontrole. Los gritos son fuertes y fácilmente desgarran las gargantas de los niños hasta que solo débiles jadeos y gemidos se escuchan en el bosque, son sonidos que nadie escucharía debido al sitió en el que se encuentran, por lo que Harry no se molesta en hacerlos callar.

Se acerca a pasos lentos y perezosos hasta que sus pies se detienen frente a uno de los niños; aún está vivo y sus ojos lo miran con tanto miedo que Harry ríe encantado. 

"E-eres un-un m-monstruo..."gime, alejándose tanto como puede.

"Quizá. " Harry murmura, sonriendo." No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío, Steven Parker."

El niño de doce años gime patéticamente y mira a Harry suplicante."¡P-por favor, no volveremos a molestar a-a Theodore, s-solo d-dejanos ir!"

El ceño de Harry se frunce en profundo desagrado al escuchar el nombre de su gemelo salir de la boca de un muggle insignificante.

"No digas su nombre."Dice, mientras permite que su magia salga nuevamente." Un ser insignificante y débil como tú no tiene derecho ni de mirarlo, es **_mío_ **y _**nadie** _toca lo que es mío y escapa ileso, niño iluso." 

Un nuevo gritó resuena en el bosque y Harry ríe, es fuerte y más sádico que antes, algo que no podría controlar incluso si quisiera. 

Entonces oye el ruido de una rama rompiéndose bajo el peso de alguien.

Su risa se corta y voltea rápidamente y 

y

y

Theodore lo observa junto a unos árboles, sus ojos están abiertos y llenos de miedo y pánico mientras mira los rojos de Harry, su cuerpo tiembla, Harry no puede identificar si es por el miedo o por la magia pesada y oscura que baila perezosamente en el aire, complacida. La imagen que su gemelo le da es hermosa, algo que Harry guarda en lo más profundo de su mente para futuros disfrutes. Por el rabillo de su ojo, él observa los pantalones cortos de Theodore mojarse y una risa feroz sale de sus labios.

**_Es tan..._ **

**_tan divertido._ **

"Theodore."Llama, acercándose un paso y sonriendo cuando el mencionado da un paso atrás, torpe y tembloroso.

"Tú....tú....M-ma...." Las palabras de Theo se cortan y un gritó de terror escapa de sus labios mientras su manos suben para tapar sus oídos, sus ojos bailando entre los cadáveres descuartizados al rostro sonriente de Hadrian."Monstruo...¡L-los ma-mataste!"Gime, dando otro paso atrás.

Harry da otro paso adelante."Si."Acepta fácilmente."¿Qué harás ahora, hermanito? ¿Correrás a buscar a mamá y papá? ¿Les dirás que mate a estos tres imbéciles? ¿Qué soy un monstruo?"

Theodore jala de sus cabellos con ambas manos y vuelve a gritar, sus ojos dejan caer lagrimas mientras mira a Harry no con odio, como él hubiera esperado, si no con desilusión, como un niño al que acaban de destrozarle sus esperanzas.

Harry arquea una ceja, su sonrisa se borra mientras mira la expresión herida de Theodore.

"¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?"El niño murmura de pronto, sacando una risa histérica de Harry.

"¿Yo? ¿Cruel contigo? Yo **_no_ **soy cruel contigo, Theodore."

Su hermano balbucea algo y luego lo mira con las mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes brillando con furia."¡Lo eres! ¡Siempre, me gritas, metes serpientes en mi cama y dejas que me golpeen y se burlen de mi y...Eres...eres....eres cruel conmigo!"

"No, Theo. **_Yo no soy cruel contigo_**."Repitió, deteniéndose frente a su hermano. El olor a orina inunda su fosas nasales y Harry arruga su boca en una expresión parecida al disgusto."En realidad, soy _**amable** _contigo. Seria cruel si en lugar de meter serpientes en tu cama metiera otros animales, como arañas venenosas, víboras o Escorpiones de Nayarit. Sería cruel si usara mi magia para **_lastimarte_** , para hacerte **_gritar_ **por **_dolor verdadero_** en vez de por una mordida de serpiente. Sería cruel si dejará que todos los muggles insignificantes y débiles que te golpean se vayan a sus casas y sigan con sus putas vidas como si **_nada_ **hubiera pasado, como si no te hubieran golpeado durante _**horas**_."

Theo da un paso atrás, su boca se abre por la sorpresa y Harry sonríe y da un paso adelante, acorralando el cuerpo más pequeño de su hermano contra uno de los árboles.

"Pero, de todas formas, ten en cuenta esto, hermanito. Si tú no fueras mi hermano, si fueras uno más de todos esos niños muggles del vecindario, tu cuerpo habría sido devorado por los necrófagos o por los wendigos que acechan dentro de esté bosque desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero, ¡Hey! tienes suerte, eres mi hermano, compartes mi sangre y..."Harry borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se acercó la oído de su hermano, su respiración caliente hizo que la piel de la nuca de Theodore se erizara desagradablemente." ** _Eres mío_** , ¿Entiendes? **_Nadie_ **más que yo tiene derecho a tocarte, a lastimarte, a _**decir** _tu nombre. Si dejas que otra de esas criaturas asquerosas vuelva a ponerte una mano encima, te obligaré a observar mientras arranco las extremidades de sus cuerpos, escucharás sus gritos y súplicas y no podrás hacer nada por que no te lo permitiré. _**¿Entiendes, Liébling?**_ "

Theodore da un asentimiento rápido repetidas veces, su cuerpo tiembla más que antes y sus ojos brillan con tanto miedo que Harry siente su pecho inflarse con orgullo.

**_Esto es su obra._ **

"Qué buen niño eres, Theo."Arrulla, antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla tierna de su gemelo."Un muy buen niño."

Harry se aparta aún sonriente del cuerpo petrificado de su hermano, sus pasos son firmes mientras comienza a caminar de vuelta a casa.

"No tardes mucho en regresar a casa, ¿si? no soporto cuando Lily y James comienzan a preocuparse. Son muy ruidosos."

Él se va después de eso, un suave y alegre tarareó abandona su boca mientras camina.

Esté fue un buen día.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo estaba llorando.

Había estado llorando por horas, negándose a abandonar la cama y revolviéndose en su propia miseria, preguntándose una y otra vez por que su hermano menor, que se suponía debía cuidar y amar, lo odiaba tanto, lo despreciaba hasta llegar al punto en el que su fantasia más oscura consistía en él siendo torturado. 

Theodore no entendía.

¿Por qué Harry lo odiaba tanto?

¿Acaso Theo se lo había ganado de alguna manera?

Él no entendía.

Realmente no lo hacía.

Harry siempre había sido el héroe de Theo. Harry era el que lo protegía de los niños mayores que lo golpeaban, el que siempre estaba allí, diciéndole cosas crueles y metiendo serpientes en su cama, **_pero aún estaba allí_** , cuidándolo de una forma que Theodore no entendía del todo. Era algo enfermizo, algo tóxico de lo que Theo no quería escapar por que sabía que era la única forma en la que su hermano podía demostrar el amor que le tenía. Era cruel, lastimaba a Theo más que cualquier otra cosa pero aún así no quería dejarlo ir por que tenía miedo de que Harry se convirtiera en un monstruo sádico y apático que desconocería la palabra amor.

Theodore Potter atesoraba a su hermano más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Y aún así....

Aún así aveces se sentía herido.

Muy herido.

* * *

Harry soltó una risa juguetona mientras guiaba a su hermano mayor por los pasillos de la casa; todas las luces estaban apagas, las ventanas estaban cerradas y la puerta de la habitación de sus padres estaba abierta, aún vacía. Pero Harry podía escuchar los ruidos que venían de la sala de abajo, podía escuchar las patéticas suplicas de su madre y los gemidos agudos de su padre.

Y se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Theo estaba inquieto detrás de él, mirándolo con cautela mientras descendían por las escaleras, acercándose al sitió de donde venían los ruidos. La inocencia era uno de los principales pilares de la personalidad de su hermano, y Harry lo destruiría.

El le arrebataría esa inocencia su hermano por que no la necesitaba, solo era una molestia.

"Haz silenció ahora, ¿si?" arrulló burlón, lanzandole al niño una mirada brillosa."No queremos que nos descubran, ¿O no?"

Harry vio como la curiosidad brillaba en los ojos verdes de su hermano y su sonrisa se extendió.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la cocina, donde Harry se recostó perezosamente contra el marco de la puerta y Theodore observó, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo y la confusión como Lily era follada por James. Su hermano se veía tan confundido, tan **_asustado_ **preguntándose que estaban haciendo sus padres que dio un paso a delante, su boca abierta en una pequeña 'o' mientras los gritos y gemidos de Lily resonaban en la habitación.

"¿Qué....? ¿Qué...qué están....haciendo?"Preguntó, su voz rota.

"Follar."Respondió desinteresado, mirándose las uñas.

"¿Por qué mamá hace esos sonidos extraños? ¿Papá la está lastimando? Harry, no me gusta esto."

Harry soltó una pequeña risa."A mamá le gusta mucho sentir su coño ser estirado por la polla de papá."Murmuró, de pie detrás del cuerpo tembloroso de Theodore."A papá también le gusta mucho follarse a mamá....A ambos les gusta mucho, por eso mamá hace esos sonidos. Ella es una _**puta**_ , y papá es un asqueroso _**cerdo**_."

"¡No llames así a nuestros padres!"

"Ah, pero lo son, Theo."Harry acarició la nuca de su hermano mayor y se deleito cuando la piel su hermano se estremeció."De hecho...tú también eres una puta."

Está vez, Harry se río aún más fuerte cuando las mejillas de su gemelo se tornaron rojas por la vergüenza."No soy eso."

"¿Qué? ¿Una puta? Oh, si, _**lo eres**_. Eres **_mi_ **puta. Mamá es de papá, y no me gusta, en cambio tú..."Harry deslizó su mano dentro de la camisa de hermano y sonrió." ** _Tú eres mío_** , puedo hacerte lo que quiera. Naciste para lamer mis zapatos, ¿entiendes? _**Nunca** _tocarás a una mujer de esa manera, tampoco a un hombre. "

"¡No soy tuyo! ¡No soy una cosa, soy tu hermano y....!"

Harry apretó uno de los pezones de su hermano causando que un pequeño gemido saliera de esos labios rosados.

"Tú eres lo que yo quiera que seas. Si quiero que seas una puta, serás eso. Y si quiero que seas un lame botas, lo serás. ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Si? Ah, que buen niño."Harry beso el cuello de su hermano como recompensa y murmuró en su oído."No necesitas a nadie más...Me tienes a mi. Así que observa ahora, cariño, por que no harás esto nunca en tu vida."

Harry empujó el cuerpo de Theodore más cerca de la mesa en la que James y Lily follaban, Lily estaba gritando ahora mientras James empujaba más fuerte, soltando pequeñas palabrotas mientras el coño de Lily apretaba su polla. La vista hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño con disgusto mientras que Theo se retorció desesperadamente, sus ojos verdes intentando mirar hacía cualquier otro lado.

"Mira, "Harry lo llamo, besando su mejilla con cariño, sus brazos envueltos posesivamente alrededor de la cintura delgada."Papá va a llenar el coño de mami ahora, está es la parte preferida de ambos. "

"¿Llenar? ¿A qué te...." Theodore se calló asustado cuando su padre gimió más agudo que las veces anteriores y Lily gritó, arqueando la espalda y apretando el mantel de la mesa. Los senos de Lily rebotaron contra su pecho mientras James la golpeaba con fuerza, hundiéndose más profundo dentro suyo. Los ojos verdes de Theo brillaron con asco cuando un líquido blanco se filtro del agujero de su madre, aún lleno por la polla de James.

Mientras sus padres jadeaban exhaustos, Harry mordió su cuello juguetonamente antes de apartarse, una sonrisa traviesa tirando de sus labios.

"Los humanos son seres repugnantes, se inclinan ante sus deseos más asquerosos....se conforman con tan poco cuando podrían tener **_más_**. Ofreceles a los humanos una buena follada y se quedaran como pequeñas bestias después de comer, molestando solo cuando tienen hambre. "Comentó, mientras les lanzaba una mirada de disgusto a James y Lily.

Él se fue después de eso, dejando a Theodore solo, con un extraño bulto en sus pantalones y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

**_¿Qué acababa de pasar?"_ **

* * *

Unos meses después, Lily los sentó a ambos en la sala, una sonrisa nerviosa estaba en su rostro pero sus ojos brillaban con un entusiasmo que Theodore nunca había visto antes. James estaba moviéndose nerviosamente por la sala, tan sonriente como la propia Lily.

Harry se sentó a su lado, su rostro estaba plácido a pesar de que Theodore podía ver la ira brillando en las esmeraldas, su cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera listo para destrozar a Lily en miles de pedazos por un crimen que Theodore desconocía.

"Entonces...."Lily comenzó, acomodando un mechón de su cabello rojo detrás de su oreja."¿Cómo se sienten con la idea de un hermanito?"

Theodore sintió la emoción florecer en su pecho ante la idea de tener alguien a quién cuidar, sus ojos verdes brillaron y se inclinó hacía delante. Si no podía cuidar y atesorar a Harry, entonces lo haría con otra persona. Le gustaba la idea de tener un hermano o hermana pequeña que no le gruñera como Harry cuando se acercará.

"¡Eso sería genial!"Gritó, antes de poder detenerse.

Lily y James le regalan una sonrisa antes de volver hacía Harry.

"No me importa."Responde, antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la sala, un aura negra formándose a su alrededor.

Lily frunce el ceño levemente.

Para tener solo 9 años, Harry es demasiado....

Intenso.

Theodore siente una sensación desagradable formarse en su pecho mientras mira el lugar en el que Harry solía estar sentado. 

Algo no está bien.

* * *

Theodore decide confrontar a Harry más tarde ese día, su hermano está leyendo junto a la ventana, echado perezosamente contra la silla. Ni siquiera Io mira cuando se desliza dentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

El silenció reína la habitación unos segundos antes de que Harry hable, su voz ronca y tan fría que Theo siente la necesidad de temblar.

"¿Qué mierda quieres?"

Theodore da un paso adelante, sus ojos brillando con confusión."¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¿No estás feliz de que tengamos un hermanito?"

Una risa fría suena en el cuarto."Ahora, ahora, Theo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enojado?"

"Tienes ese aura extraño a tu alrededor...da... _ **miedo**_..."

La sonrisa se borra del rostro de Harry, el libro se cierra de golpe y se pone de pie.

"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me ponga a saltar y a sonreír como tú? Me importa un carajo ese feto inútil, de hecho, pienso que es una pena que Lily Evans sea una mujer sentimental que no lo aborto."

Theodore se calmo."¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Por qué siempre estás tan enojado?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Que pregunta tan **_estúpida_**!"Ruge, dando pasos amenazadores hacía adelante."¡Estoy atado a estos humanos **_patéticos_ **que tranquilamente podrían pasar por muggles por que **SON MIERDA**! Nuestra madre es una sangre sucia repugnante, nuestro padre es un cerdo inútil y, ese **_FETO_ **que crece dentro de esa perra ni siquiera sirve como alimento para los Wendigos. **_TODOS_** , son PATÉTICOS. El único que podría valer la pena en está puta casa eres tú, oh, pero adivina, eres tan patético como todos ellos, inclinándote a esa mierda llamada ' _ **amor**_ ' y festejando por ese asqueroso ser que solo crecerá para formar parte de la montaña de mierda que son los humanos en si. Eres una perdida de tiempo, Theodore Potter."

Theodore sintió que las lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos y caían libremente por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. Su respiración era agitada, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho mientras los ojos de su hermano, cargados de desprecio y desinterés lo observan, haciéndolo sentir como un error.

Se preguntó una vez más por que Harry lo odiaba tanto.

Harry era su hermano menor, Theodore lo amaba mucho.

Pero no lo seguiría si Harry lo veía como una perdida de tiempo o alguien inútil.

Harry le había dicho en varias ocasiones que no necesitaba lo necesitaba, que solo lo molestaba con su presencia. Theo no había hecho caso a esas palabras antes, pero..

Ahora tenían bastante sentido, en realidad.

Si Harry lo odiaba tanto como decía, entonces Theodore dejaría de molestarlo, se mantendría alejado y no volvería a hacer que su hermano perdiera el tiempo con él. Aún lo amaba, de hecho, Harry seguía siendo su persona favorita.

Pero el corazón de Theodore se rompería si Harry volvía a decirle esas palabras tan frías y insensibles.

"Bien."Murmuró, apartándose."Está bien, te dejaré en paz entonces."

Harry se burló y se acercó a la ventana, sus ojos más fríos que antes.

"Largo."

Theodore no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir del cuarto, las lagrimas aún se deslizaban por sus ojos y su corazón se sentía demasiado pesado en su pecho.

Quizás tendría que buscar otra persona favorita, por que Harry obviamente no quería serlo.

* * *

La ira de Harry se volvió algo incontrolable a medida que los meses avanzaban, su personalidad era una cosa rota y sádica, algo que estaba comenzando a hacer que Lily y James se pusieran nerviosos.

De todas formas, eso sería lo más suave que Harry haría, en realidad.

Cuando Ronald Weasley, el hijo pequeño y Arthur y Molly Weasley se cayó por la ventana rompiendo varios de sus huesos, los padres de Harry se decidieron.

Harry nunca le había gustado a los Weasley, de hecho, estaba seguro de que toda la familia lo despreciaba no solo por su núcleo oscuro, si no también por su personalidad sarcástica y sádica, no es que Harry se molestara por eso. 

A él le daba igual.

Pero, cuando Molly vio al niño riéndose mientras su hijo sangraba en el piso, decidió nunca más visitar a los Potter mientras ese demonio siguiera allí.

"¡Tú hijo es el diablo! ¡ESTO NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE, EMPUJO A MI HIJO POR LA VENTANA, ESTÁ LOCO!"

Lily, lejos de enojarse se dio cuenta de que Molly estaba en lo correcto.

Harry no era normal.

Theodore los escucho discutir en la noche, gritando y llorando mientras hablaban de Harry. 

"Ellos están enojados. "Murmuró, sin mirarlo. "Fuiste muy lejos está vez."

Harry fue más cruel que antes. "¿Quieres que me ponga a llorar? No me jodas, Theodore."

A la mañana siguiente, un sanador apareció en las puertas de la residencia Potter.

Fue el primero del montón.

Los sanadores no duraban ni un día, se iban con rostros horrorizados, sus ojos mostrando horrores que los Potter desconocían.

Theodore estaba dividido entre sentirse fascinado o aterrorizado como sus padres, que habían comenzado a evitar a Harry como si fuera peste.

* * *

La noche del 21 de septiembre, Lily dio a luz a una niña.

Harry la odio tan pronto como vio los ojos de Theodore iluminarse con amor y euforia.

La odio tan pronto como lleno la casa de sentimientos positivos.

Se sintió enfermo cada vez que miraba a la niña.

Las ganas de vomitar eran cosas que en ocasiones no podía controlar y su estado del animo, si antes era horrible ahora era demasiado.

La niña no iba a seguir existiendo durante mucho tiempo, Harry se aseguraría de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

La pequeña Erica soltó un suave balbuceó y Lily sonrió mientras la arrullaba contra su pecho, sus ojos verdes brillando con cariño mientras mecía a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Erica era una niña tranquila, le regalaba brillantes sonrisas a todos los que se le acercaban y siempre soltaba lindos balbuceos para Lily.

"Ella es pequeña."Su hijo murmuró, inclinándose para mirar mejor a la niña.

Lily asintió."Si, por eso es tu deber como su hermano mayor cuidarla."

La niña le regalo una sonrisa gomosa a Theodore y los ojos verdes de su hijo brillaron emocionados. Erica había desarrollado una preferencia especial por Theo, siempre extendiéndole sus brazos y sonriendole, incluso llegando a negarse a separarse de él. Era algo lindo de ver, a Lily le encantaba ver a sus dos hijos llevarse tan bien y cuidarse entre ellos.

A Lily le gustaría incluir a su hijo menor en momentos como estos.

Pero Harry....Harry había mostrado su odio hacía la pequeña niña incluso antes de que naciera, le había lanzado miradas mordaces a Lily y había respondido sarcásticamente a todos sus comentarios, cada uno más cruel que el otro. Incluso después de que Erica nació y Lily intentó hacer que el niño cambiara su actitud tan odiosa hacía su hermana, solo lo empeoro. Tanto a él como a su esposo les había quedado claro que Harry odiaba a la niña, de hecho, Lily estaba segura de que el niño la odiaba tanto que podría matarla si tuviera la oportunidad.

Por eso Lily se negaba a permitir que el niño estuviera solo con su hija.

Lily amaba a todos sus hijos, pero si tenía que ser dura con Harry y tratarlo como un monstruo para que cambiara su actitud, lo haría. 

Su familia por encima de todo.

"Harry la odia."Theo murmuró de pronto, su ceño se frunció suavemente.

"Lo sé. "Asintió, sus ojos perdiendo un poco de su brillo. "Me temo que no es algo que pueda cambiar. Estoy segura de que presionarlo para que acepte a su hermana solo empeorara las cosas. Por eso es mejor dejarlo así. Si él no quiere a su hermana, está bien, se lo pierde."

Su hijo soltó una suave risa.

"Si, él se lo pierde."

* * *

Harry apuñalo el pequeño cuerpo del gato debajo suyo con rabia, el cuchillo que había pasado horas afilando se enterró en la piel del pequeño e inofensivo animal y perforo los pequeños órganos, dejando un desastre de sangre. Sus ojos verdes estaban opacos, sus labios apretados con rabia mientras se ponía de pie, pateando con fuerza el cuerpo ahora inerte.

El necrófago que lo había estado observando desde los bosques se puso de pie, sus ojos oscuros mirando a Harry.

Harry chasqueó la lengua con despreció. "Puedes tener al gato. "Soltó, limpiando el cuchillo en su túnica. "No puedo darte a ningún humano por que parecen demasiado asustados como para acercarse a mi."

Un sonido lastimero abandonó la boca del ser pero no se quejó; sus manos con garras filosas se extendieron y tomaron la pequeña ofrenda que Harry le estaba dando y en menos de un segundo se la había tragado sin siquiera masticar. 

Harry debería estar saciado con esto, generalmente matar a un gato o algún animal callejero era suficiente para calmar su ira, pero últimamente se estaba saliendo de control. Cada hora del día, la ira crecía cada vez más, acechando y amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. Y, ciertamente, estar en una casa en la que los gritos de la mocosa de Lily se escuchaban durante horas no ayudaba.

Harry era un ser superior, alguien que podría matar a miles con solo un chasquido de su magia.

Y sin embargo...

Verse obligado a soportar tal cosa...

Fue _**humillante** _y Harry no podía seguir soportándolo.

Al principio, la niña había sido un habitante silencioso en la casa, pero luego había llorado y había comenzado a dejar ver su presencia cada vez más y Harry estaba tan jodidamente irritado.

Si ya de por si le enfermaba enormemente estar cerca de su gemelo por el simple hecho de que su alma era brillante y pura, estar cerca de la niña era insoportable.

Harry quería destrozarla, quería cortar cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo y alimentar a los animales con ellas, quería deshacerse de la niña.

Pero hacerlo sería sospechoso, dando por hecho que en estos últimos días su odio por la niña era algo que todos en la casa conocían.

Todo era una tortura.

El necrofago, que se había mantenido en silenció mientras la magia de Harry se elevaba furiosa, golpeó su hocico contra su costado y Harry sonrió. Fue una vista **_aterradora_** , ver como su rostro pálido y repleto de rasguños que él mismo se había hecho tomaba una sonrisa, siniestra, grande y dejando ver dos colmillos blancos. Los ojos verdes de Harry tenían un brillo asesino, las pupilas estaban dilatadas y el verde estaba luchando con un intenso color rojo vino.

"Juro que tan pronto como pueda, yo mismo me encargaré de que los Potter se extingan. Los destruiré, lo juro. Decoraré la sala de su horrible casa con sus tripas, cortaré sus cuerpos en trozos pequeños y incendiare la casa. Los tres pagarán por cada pequeño momento de humillación."

La criatura ladeó la cabeza. "¿Qué hay del otro niño?"

Harry río. "Oh, él es mío. Créeme, lo que le haré a sus padres será una _**misericordia** _comparado con lo que tengo planeado para él. Lo haré **_rogar_ **por piedad, orinara en sus pantalones y besará mis zapatos para que lo deje en paz, pero no cederé a ninguna de sus suplicas. No hay un final feliz aquí, todos van a morir. Los Potter son los primeros en mi lista."

Algo parecido a un ronroneó abandonó la boca del ser.

"Eso suena divertido..."

Oh, y es que era divertido.

* * *

En la biblioteca de los Potter, había un libro que Harry atesoraba por encima de cualquier otro. ' ** _Dancing with the devil_** ', era un tomo pesado, desgastado por el pasar de los años y cubierto por varias capaz de polvo que Harry había sacudido con una mano amorosa. Relataba la historia de Hardwyn Enfeliss, un mago revolucionario del siglo 20, había sido uno de los muchos sangre pura que estaba en contra de los derechos para squibs. Y oh, que hombre tan valiente y estúpido había sido, que incluso después de recibir más de tres amenazas de muerte siguió adelante hablando sobre lo peligroso que sería permitir que los squibs tuvieran lugar en el mundo mágico.

' _**¿Por qué arriesgarnos a aceptar a squibs, que son aún más envidiosos que los muggles en el mundo mágico? ¿No es suficiente con los nacidos de muggles?**_ ' 

Había sido un poderoso mago, el mejor estudiante en su tiempo y un funcionario del ministerio de magia. Un gran esposo, padre y mago. 

Y un gran manipulador y mentiroso.

Y que no se diga que no lo odiaron por eso. 

De hecho, algún periódico que Harry desconocía había hecho un gran articulo hablando del hombre un día después de que su muerte se diera a conocer; _**Fue un mentiroso, un asesino y el mundo está mejor sin él. Todo el reconocimiento que ha recibido a lo largo de sus años solo ha servido para aumentar su ego inacabable, su egoísmo y, sin antes de que el mundo supiera su existencia ya era un hombre inestable después empeoró. Llegado a un punto de su vida, él mismo se encontró incapaz de soportarse, aparto a todas las personas que se preocupaban por él y los trato como basura. Y, si esto ya suena mal es aún peor el hecho de que se vio involucrado en varias ocasiones en rituales satánicos que requerían un sacrificio humano, uso la magia más oscura que nos imaginemos y tuvo el descaro de quejarse con el ministerio de magia sobre los squibs y su lugar en el mundo mágico. ' Son basura, inferiores a nosotros y merecen estar con los muggles. ' esas fueron sus palabras exactas.**_

Y otro más, que contrarrestaba todo lo anterior dicho;

' **_Hardwyn Enfeliss fue un hombre valiente, no se encogía ante nadie y defendía a los más débiles. Fue un buen padre, un buen esposo y siempre trato con respeto a todas las personas por igual, jamás marcó una diferencia. Fue un gran estudiante, paso toda su juventud viajando por el mundo, siendo testigo de cosas inimaginables, ayudando a todos los que podía y llegó a escribir un libro sobre la tolerancia hacía los muggles. Cuando el mundo mágico estaba en su peor momento, él fue lo suficientemente valiente para hablar por todo nosotros, para protegernos de las intenciones nefastas de nuestro ministro de magia._**

Pero, a pesar de que el articulo era lindo, extenso y daba varios puntos validos nunca negó la participación de Hardwyn en rituales satánicos o su uso de magia oscura.

Por que era un hecho bien conocido que el Señor Enfeliss tenía un núcleo oscuro, y que sus deseos eran más oscuros de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. 

Hardwyn Enfeliss murió el 31 de julio de 1979, fue enterrado en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña y su tumba fue profanada una semana después, su cadáver fue robado y nunca nadie se molesto en investigar. 

Ese era el tipo de agradecimiento que el mundo mágico le mostró al único mago que en verdad se preocupaba por la comunidad mágica y su existencia. No solo habían manchado su nombre, si no que lo habían dejado hundirse en el abismo llamado olvido. 

Pero, entre todo eso, había un rumor en el libro que tenía a Harry más que encantado.

Existía un pequeño texto en una de las últimas páginas del libro que había sido escrito por alguien que había decidido mantener su anonimato. 

' _**Yo fui probablemente el hombre al que Hardwyn le tenía más confianza; crecimos juntos, estuve con él cuando sus padres fueron asesinados. Estuve con él durante los 7 años de Hogwarts y fui el único que en verdad se preocupo por él. Fui su confidente, su amante y el hombre al que amo incluso cuando cedió a su deber como heredero y se caso con la Sra. Fraulein. Fui testigo de cada una de sus fallas, de sus logros y de sus momentos de debilidad. Y el único presente cuando también cedió a su más grande ambición y comenzó una danza interminable con el propio satanas cuando vendió su alma, que fue probablemente su más grande falla. No entraré en detalles, solo diré que dio un paso equivocado y pago con su vida**_.'

Al final del libro, estaba escrita en elegante caligrafía la frase " ** _Algunas cosas se pagan con la vida, nada más ni nada menos_**."

* * *

Los sueños son algo que van y vienen sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Harry despierta con muy leves destellos de lo que podrían haber sido; la sangre, el hedor de la muerte y la agonía mezcladas, la nieve manchada de sangre y los gritos de lo que podrían ser miles de personas. Aveces, el ruido de espadas al chocar entre ellas llena su mente, son choques ásperos, increíblemente rápidos y mortales, cualquiera de ellos sería capaz de arrancar la cabeza del cuerpo de quien lo reciba. Harry no se siente para nada incomodo con estos destellos extraños y que corrompen su alma con la más oscura capa. De hecho, él siente que son una parte fundamental de su vida a pesar de que no coinciden con lo que él a vivido hasta ahora.

Su vida hasta ahora a sido ah.... ** _normal_**. Con dos padres estúpidos, un hermano al cual desea asesinar y una hermana que Harry quiere arrojar por la ventana cada vez que la ve. Harry está seguro de que sus más oscuras fantasias, tan retorcidas, crueles y sádicas harían que más de uno lo mirará con miedo, que sudaran y temblaran en su presencia, están ahora centradas en la niña de un mes que duerme al final del pasillo. La bestia que ha estado dentro suyo desde que tiene uso de razón ya no está satisfecha con matar pequeños animales débiles, a comenzado a exigir más y Harry en realidad no quiere negarle nada a esté extraño compañero suyo.

Cuando Harry despierta la mañana del 10 de octubre, no está el típico destello al que él está tan acostumbrado.

Es más está vez.

_Él puede ver una imagen que parece estar grabada a fuego en su mente; un campo de batalla, nieve pintada de un líquido escarlata que Harry bien reconoce, las espadas enterradas, o cubiertas por nieve, los cadáveres, son miles y miles de cadáveres que forman una montaña, piel desgarrada, huesos rotos y esparcidos por el suelo en una extraña obra de arte. Las tripas y órganos internos de los combatientes están regados por el suelo, como si pertenecieran allí. Es una masacre. Vislumbra, mirando con más atención a grandes bestias de piel áspera y peluda que devoran los restos de los guerreros, los dientes desgarran y la carne hecha pedazos baja por las gargantas acompañadas por el néctar rojo. Algunos de los hombres, que tuvieron la mala fortuna de seguir con vida a pesar de sus heridas sueltan gritos desgarradores cuando los dientes se incrustan en su piel y toman hasta que no queda nada._

_Algo cálido nace en el pecho de Harry mientras mira la escena, es como si...._

_perteneciera aquí._

_En el medio del caos, un hombre alto y de largo cabello negro se alza, con fríos ojos verdes observando entre los muertos. Su armadura está manchada de sangre, hay un corte en su mejilla izquierda y a su alrededor los cadáveres parecen siempre acompañarlo. Otro hombre se para con valentía junto al soldado de cabello negro; es significativamente más pequeño, pero el coraje aún está ahí junto a un extraño cariño mientras mira al hombre de ojos verdes._

_Pero el hombre no lo mira dos veces antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de la masacre, dejando huellas rojas a su paso._

_El niño, por que ahora que Harry lo mira mejor nota que es eso, envaino su espada en su vaina y se apresuro a seguir al hombre, sus aún brillando con cariño cuando lo alcanza._

_"Lo hicimos. "Murmura, como si no quisiera perturbar al extraño hombre."En verdad lo hicimos, Aldair."_

_Aldair le lanza una pequeña mirada._

_"¿Dónde nace tu sorpresa, lord Idris? ¿Acaso dudaste, en algún momento?" La voz de Aldair es suave, como un suave arrullo pero aún hay una nota de fría en el. "No olvides quien soy, Idris. No estás hablando con esos nobles débiles y patéticos de la corte."_

_Idris se sacude un poco antes de volver a hablar, su voz exageradamente emocionada, llena de admiración mientras mira a Aldair como si fuera la luz en su oscuridad._

_"Ah, eh, si, lo siento. "Dice, torpemente. "No permitiste que participe....Pensé que está sería mi primera batalla."_

_El ceño del hombre de cabello negro se frunce._

_"Cambie de opinión. Aún es demasiado pronto, todavía eres un niño, inexperto, inocente...con un alma pura. Y no sabes como manejar una espada."_

_Las mejillas de Idris se tiñen de un suave color carmín. Aldair apresura el paso._

_"Ve con los demás, busquen a los sobrevivientes y aprisionenlos, cualquiera que se oponga o cause demasiado alboroto se convertira en comida para los demonios hambrientos. "_

_Aldair comienza a caminar hacía unos hombres que han comenzado a armar un pequeño campamento, antes de que sus pasos se detengan y voltee a ver a Idris con ojos verdes mucho más fríos y crueles que antes. El aliento de Idris se corta y su corazón late desenfrenado contra su pecho mientras el frío invernal es dejado en segundo plano por el repentino calor que azota su cuerpo sin piedad._

_"No hay excepciones. "Ronronea, una sonrisa sádica cubriendo sus hermosos rasgos. "Por lo tanto...si encuentras a mi hijo, no te molestes en darle la opción de regresar. Tráeme su cabeza, Idris. Usaremos las tripas del Líder de la revolución para decorar el campo. Clavaremos su cabeza en una estaca y servira de advertencia para cualquiera que se sienta lo suficientemente valiente como para desafiarme."_

_Se va después de eso, ignorando como Idris está completamente rojo, con ojos brillantes y labios fuertemente apretados._

Harry despierta con un silencioso jadeó, sus ojos verdes se fijan en unos orbes verdes como los suyos que lo miran con timidez y incertidumbre.

"Harry...."Theodore murmura, tan bajó que Harry casi lo pasa por alto.

El sentimiento de calidez que lo había acompañado en todo momento en ese extraño sueño es opacado por la ira que lo ciega al ver a la causa de sus emociones descontroladas, la causa de todos los sueños sucios y las ansias de sangre insaciables. Es rápido cuando toma la muñeca de Theodore y lo empuja debajo suyo, sentándose sobre sus caderas y apretando tan fuerte que puede escuchar el hueso crujir al romperse. La sorpresa cubre los rasgos de su gemelo antes de que el dolor y el pánico se hagan cargo, los labios rosados se abren y sonidos lastimeros y patéticos suenan en el cuarto mientras Theo comienza a hiperventilar.

"Quieto. "Harry ruge, apretando más fuerte hasta el punto de que un leve gritó sale de la boca de su hermano. "Romperé tu otra muñeca si no te quedas quieta, Theodore Potter."

Theo jadea y comienza a sacudirse en un desesperado intentó de safarse del agarre de Harry. Su rodilla se alza y intenta golpear la entrepierna de menor, ganándose un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

Harry tararea bajo y suelta su muñeca destrozada para tomar la ilesa, aplicando un poco de presión.

"¿Te quedarás quieto o harás que te rompa está muñeca también? "Pregunta, acariciando la mejilla hinchada del niño mayor.

Theodore detiene sus movimientos desenfrenados y mira a Harry con ojos aterrados.

"Harry...."gime, su respiración agitada y un pequeño hilo de saliva escapando de sus labios entreabiertos.

Una pequeña sonrisa cubre los rasgos de Harry."Si...ahí, eso está bien. "Deposita un pequeño beso en la mejilla abusada y con su mano libre desabrocha los botones de la camisa de su gemelo, pellizcando uno de los pezones que se frotan contra la suave tela. Theo deja escapar un gemido de dolor y su cuerpo se sacude, Harry suelta un pequeño gruñido. "Quieto."

Harry besa con suavidad los labios de su gemelo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Theo relajarse debajo del suyo. La mano ilesa de Theo se alza y se posa sobre la cabeza de Harry, sus dedos jugueteando con el cabello negro rizado. Harry lo permite, es indulgente mientras deja que su hermano cumpla sus caprichos. 

"¿Viniste para que te de mimos, cariño? "Pregunta, ligeramente divertido. Theo siempre había tenido la costumbre de colarse en la habitación de Harry durante la noche para pedir esas extrañas muestras de afecto que Harry solo le ofrecía cuando eran ellos dos. Harry casi podría decir que Theo era adicto a ellas. "No te preocupes, tengo mucho amor para ti."

Lo último estaba destinado a ser una broma, la palabra "amor" sonaba extraña saliendo de la boca de Harry. Le daba un significado desagradable. Sin embargo, Theo soltó un pequeño sonido de emoción y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Harry, su cara enterrada en el hueco del cuello de Harry. Harry deslizó una mano posesiva alrededor de la cintura de su hermano gemelo, sus ojos verdes brillaron con placer. Esto era solo suyo, nadie podría quitarselo. 

"Corderito, corderito. "Ronronea, apretando su agarre. "Me estás mostrando tus debilidades, pequeño corderito. Y voy a comerte."

Por el rabillo de sus ojos, Harry ve la aureola gris y blanca sobre la cabeza de Theodore y un gruñido bajó se forma en su garganta mientras algo feroz y posesivo estalla en su pecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que la relación de Harry y Theodore es confusa, es decir, se pelean y aveces parece que se odian pero en realidad no lo hacen. Me asegurare de explicarla tan bien como pueda en el quinto capítulo :)


	5. Chapter 5

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló mientras sus pies lo guiaban más profundo en el oscuro bosque a las afueras de su casa. Las ramas y hojas crujieron debajo de sus pies descalzos y la tierra húmeda por la lluvia se metía entre los dedos de sus pies, causándole una leve incomodidad que él ignoró a favor de seguir caminando. Sus parpados estaban pesados y luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos mientras su mente estaba nublada por un sentimiento desconocido. Había despertado en medio de la noche, cuando toda la casa estaba en silencio y las calles del pueblo estaban desoladas.

Más allá de las sensaciones húmedas del ambiente y la leve llovizna que caía sobre él, Harry podía sentir un extraño tirón en su pecho era algo pequeño, pero aún estaba allí llamándolo, obligándolo a seguir caminando. Detrás suyo Harry podía escuchar las ramas romperse bajo las pezuñas de alguna criatura, no estaba seguro si era un necrófago o un  Wendigo , solo sabía que la criatura, fuera cual fuera arrancaría un gritó de más de una persona.

Los humanos eran fáciles de asustar, pensó Harry distante.

Sus pies se detuvieron cuando llegó a una parte del bosque que no había visto antes; los árboles formaban un extraño circulo, el suelo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de nieve y Harry estaba seguro de que podía ver pequeños lirios esparcidos por el suelo.

Pero nada de esto logro llamar su atención, no cuando había una extraña figura en medio del sitió.

El ser estaba cubierto por una gran túnica negra que parecía rasgada y sucia en algunos lugares, su rostro estaba cubierto de sombras y Harry solo podía ver levemente los pálidos dedos que sobresalían de la gran manga oscura. Una de las manos del hombre (Harry estaba seguro de que era un hombre) estaba envuelta alrededor de una guadaña, filosa y que estaba por encima de la cabeza del ser. Harry estaba seguro de que el hombre estaba sonriendo, aunque no podía verlo.

“Tan pequeño…” El hombre murmuró, dando un paso adelante. “Y aun así tu núcleo sigue tan oscuro como el día en que te conocí.”

Harry se sintió hipnotizado por esté ser que se paraba frente a él con tanta confianza, que lo miraba como si lo conociera de toda la vida y lo arrullaba con una voz suave que logro que algo cálido floreciera en su pecho. Inconscientemente, dio un paso adelante, buscando más de la calidez que el extraño le transmitía.

“¿Quién eres?” Preguntó, rodeando al extraño con pasos pequeños. “¿Por qué siento que te conozco cuando no te he visto antes?” 

Una risa oscura se escuchó por el bosque, el extraño se sacudió hacía adelante y antes de darse cuenta Harry estaba recostado sobre la nieve con el hombre sobre él. 

“¿Cómo te atreves a olvidarme como si no importara?” Una mano fría y pálida acuno su mejilla. “Eres una pequeña mierda.”

Harry fue el que rio está vez.

“Yo debería hacer las preguntas, no tú.” Se burló, apartando la mano. “¿Quién eres?”

El extraño se movió encima suyo, una mano se elevó y bajó la capucha, revelando a un hombre de apariencia joven, con rasgos delicados y finos, piel pálida, labios rojizos y unos grandes ojos azules. Le regalo una sonrisa de dientes blancos a Harry y se inclinó para besar su mejilla con cariño.

“Ha pasado tiempo, maestro.” Ronroneó, apoyando una mano encima de la cabeza de Harry. "Una década, para ser más preciso.”

“¿Importa?” Harry preguntó, apoyándose sobre sus codos.” ¿Por qué evitas responderme? No es que mis preguntas sean demasiado complicadas.”

” Tu curiosidad sigue siendo tan insaciable como siempre. "Comentó en su lugar, sus ojos brillando con algo que Harry identifico como burla. “Sigue siendo encantadora, maestro. “ 

Harry abrió su boca con un jadeo silencioso cuando un objeto duro se froto contra su estómago, sus ojos se abrieron levemente de sorpresa y sus talones cavaron profundo en la tierra mojada en una muestra de los nervios que lo invadieron de repente. La excitación no era algo de lo que Harry era ajeno de hecho, él la había experimentado de distintas formas. Desde esos momentos en los que tenía la vida de un ser vivo en sus manos hasta esas sofocantes noches donde Theodore se colaba en su habitación con una erección punzante entre sus piernas que Harry acariciaba y apretaba a su antojo solo para ver a su gemelo retorcerse y gemir. Harry sabía exactamente que era la dureza presionada sobre su estómago y, sin saber por qué se sintió complacido con el hecho de que él era el causante de la excitación de  este hombre al igual que con la de su hermano. 

Los ojos azules del hombre eran frenéticos cuando los volvió a encontrar, el hombre lo miraba como si Harry fuera algo preciado que no quería dejar ir, a lo que se iba a aferrar. 

Harry soltó un zumbido de satisfacción y deslizó una de sus manos por el vientre plano, apartando la tela de la túnica de su camino. El hombre suspiró contra su oído y levanto sus caderas para darle más espacio a su mano para explorar. La piel del hombre era suave, firme debajo de la llema de sus dedos y Harry se permitió acariciarla, disfrutar de una textura distinta a la de la piel de su gemelo, que era suave y regordeta y se diferenciaba en más de un sentido de está. Harry había acariciado la piel de su gemelo miles de ocasiones, había trasado patrones invisibles, había mordido y había pellizcado a su antojo, él era el causante de las ronchas rojas que cubrían la piel de Theodore.

Y también sería el causante de las que cubrirían la piel del desconocido sobre él. El extraño no se quejó cuando Harry cambio sus posiciones, se recostó sobre la nieve y dejó caer su cabeza hacía atrás mientras que los dedos de Harry se deslizaban por su abdomen, tomando nota de cada pequeña cicatriz que encontraba. Tener a un adulto debajo suyo, tan sumiso, tan dispuesto a inclinarse hacia su toque, tan jodidamente receptivo logro hacer que un sentimiento familiar comenzara a florecer como el más bello árbol en sus entrañas. 

Él experimentaba esté sentimiento a diario con Theo, algo tan sencillo como Theo frotando su mejilla adorablemente contra su palma era suficiente para hacer que el sentimiento saliera a luz, que lo calentara agradablemente. Y este hombre estaba logrando lo mismo que su hermano, y Harry se sintió satisfecho de saber qué podía hacer que otra persona además de su gemelo se inclinara por él. 

Harry presionó su palma contra el bulto creciente en la entrepierna del hombre y esté se sacudió brevemente, sus caderas tartamudeando hacía adelante. Superficialmente, Harry se preguntó como esté hombre, que momentos antes había mantenido un aspecto pulcro y de alfa ahora era un desastre caliente debajo suyo. Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios y desabrocho los pantalones del extraño, tomándose su tiempo para jugar con el rastro de cabello negro debajo del abdomen.

“Maestro...” Jadeó, mirándolo con ojos anhelantes. “No me haga esperar más, se lo ruego...Han sido demasiados años…Me volveré loco si me obliga a seguir esperando.”

Harry tarareó bajo.

“Te daré lo que necesitas.” Prometió, acariciando la piel suave casi con benevolencia. “Pero responde mi pregunta antes. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo me conoces?”

Un sonido quejumbroso abandono los labios rojizos y Harry sonrió levemente, tirando de uno de los cabellos negros con saña.

“  Mors , mi nombre es  Mors . “Respondió, su voz rota. “No tenía nombre cuando nos conocimos, así que usted me dio uno. Es mi maestro, lo ha sido durante eones, incluso durante sus renacimientos esto nunca cambio. Esta no es la excepción, maestro...Estás destinado a regresar conmigo cuando mueras en esta vida,  **_ estás destinado a volver a mi lado _ ** . “

“Si eso es así, ¿Por qué decidiste aparecer? Si nos volveremos a ver cuándo está vida acabe, ¿Por qué no esperar?”

Mors respondió con voz rota y destrozada está vez. “No se suponía que su alma renaciera aún. Se suponía que debían pasar siglos hasta que sucediera, sin embargo, sucedió de un día para otro no lo vi venir. Lo he buscado durante 9 años, maestro. Tantos países, tantos mundos, dimensiones,  universos… ”

“Está bien. “Harry murmuró, besando la mejilla rosada. “No tendrás que seguir buscando ahora, me encontraste. “

La muerte cerró los ojos.

“Si. "Aceptó, tirando de Harry a un apretado abrazo. 

El ser se acurrucó en sus brazos, y Harry, aunque aún estaba extrañado y confundido sintió que era lo correcto.

Esté lazo era...

Extrañamente similar al que compartía con Theodore.

Pero a este le faltaba la familiar irritación que él sentía con Theo, le faltaba las ansias de sangre, los pensamientos oscuros que acechaban desde el fondo, la crueldad que experimentaba con Theodore. Cuando Harry miraba a esté hombre en cambio, solo podía sentir su corazón latir contra su caja torácica, un sentimiento cariñoso y suave, no la posesividad opresiva y tóxica que sentía con Theo. Solo un distante afecto junto a un sentimiento tierno.

**_ Y no se sentía disgustado. _ **

En su mente, Harry agregó el nombre de otra persona que lograba hacerlo sentir cálido  y...

**_ Agradable _ ** .

Harry estaba de vuelta en la cama cuando el sol comenzó a iluminar todo a su paso, sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Theo y su rostro estaba enterrado en los rizos oscuros y sedosos como los suyos, su nariz olfateando el delicioso aroma a miel y pinos. Una paz extraña lo rodeaba y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento, disfrutar de la calma antes de la  tormenta .

La petición cruel e inhumana que le había hecho a  Mors horas antes aún flotaba en su mente como uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, junto a la sonrisa salvaje que había recibido por respuesta.

Theo soltó un pequeño suspiró y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Harry, aspirando su aroma.

“¿Estuviste vagando por el bosque de nuevo?  ” Preguntó , con su tierna voz infantil. 

Harry observó la aureola en la cabeza de su gemelo y sorprendentemente no se  enfadó cuando se dio cuenta de que era más blanca que la noche anterior.

En  realidad, pensó que era adecuado.

Haría todo más dulce.

“¿Por qué haces esa pregunta cuando sabes la respuesta?” Sonrió, besando la frente de su gemelo.

“No lo sé. Costumbre, supongo.”

Harry tarareó.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Harry y Harry cerró sus ojos una vez más, una emoción sádica comenzando a hacerse paso en su pecho.

_ “ _ _ Fly _ _ me  _ _ to _ __ _ the _ __ _ moon _ _..” _ Theodore cantó de repente, con voz baja y sedosa.

Harry rodó los ojos.

“ _ Let _ _ me  _ _ play _ __ _ among _ __ _ the _ __ _ stars _ ”

“ _ Let _ _ me  _ _ see _ __ _ what _ __ _ spring _ __ _ is _ __ _ like _ __ _ on _ _ A- _ _ Jupiter _ _ and  _ _ Mars.. _ ”

Harry apretó su agarre.

“ _ In  _ _ other _ __ _ words _ _ ,  _ _ hold _ __ _ my _ __ _ hand _

_ In  _ _ other _ __ _ words _ _ , baby,  _ _ kiss _ _ me... _


	6. Chapter 6

_ El olor a muerte se esparce por al aire cuando la persona desangrándose en el frío asfalto da su último respiro al igual que el resto. Harry no está seguro de donde está ni de quien es, solo sabe que está viendo todo desde los ojos de otra persona. A su lado, un hombre alto y de cabello rubio suelta un sonido burlón y se vuelve hacía él, una sonrisa petulante  _ _ pintando _ _ su rostro.  _

_ “Fue tan fácil como supuso, mi señor.” Murmuró, inclinando la cabeza. “El Señor  _ _ Weasley _ _ debería haber prestado atención a  _ _ nuestras _ _ advertencias.” _

_ Harry guardo su varita en el bolsillo y miró por última vez el cadáver de cabello rojo antes de volverse por completo hacía el hombre rubio, ignorando por completo a la mujer de cabello negro salvaje que lo observaba con ojos desenfrenados desde su izquierda.  _ **_ Bellatrix _ ** **_ puede esperar _ ** _ , piensa Harry, sin prestarle atención a la ansiosa mujer. _

_ Harry puede ver los ojos del hombre rubio agrandarse cuando voltea a verlo, sus ojos grises están fijos en los suyos y una gota de sudor comienza a resbalarse por su sien. Harry le resta importancia mientras comienza a hablar. _

_ “Descubrirás, Lucius, que las ratas son fáciles de eliminar. El Señor  _ _ Weasley _ _ debió haber dejado de insistir con sus tediosas peticiones para la ley de protección  _ _ Muggle _ _. El mundo mágico está pasando por un mal momento, no necesitamos añadir más problemas a la lista. Eliminar a  _ _ Weasley _ _ nos ha ahorrado el tener que lidiar con los irritantes simpatizantes  _ _ Muggle _ _. Podremos seguir centrándonos en los Sangre Sucia y lo que haremos con ellos tan pronto como  _ _ Gellert _ __ _ Grindelwald _ _ deje de ser un problema. Nadie extrañará a  _ _ Weasley _ _.” _

_ Lucius se había mantenido en silencio mientras hablaba, pero Harry aún podía ver los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa y el sudor que seguía acumulándose en su sien.  _

_ “¿Tienes algo que decir?” Preguntó exasperado. _

_ El hombre trago. “M.…mi señor, s.… sus ojos...  _ _ s... _ _ Son  _ _ verdes. _ _ ” _

_ Harry siente sus propios ojos agrandarse mientras transfigura una roca en un pequeño espejo, acercándolo a su rostro. _

_ Algo desagradable se forma en su pecho cuando se da cuenta de que si, sus ojos son verdes en lugar del típico rojo vino al que todos estaban tan acostumbrados. _

_ ‘Bueno...’ ronronea en su mente, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. ‘¿Quién serás tú? ¿Uhm?’ _

_ Algo se remueve en su mente y la sonrisa se  _ _ ensancha _ _.  _

_ ‘Voy a encontrarte, pequeño corderito. Y cuando lo haga, me quedaré con estos lindos ojos verdes tuyos.’ _

Harry despierta entonces, la camisa de su pijama está mojada por el sudor y un dolor de cabeza comienza a acecharlo. Sus ojos se posan en el rostro placido de su gemelo y suspira, intentando nivelar su respiración. 

No fue un sueño, piensa mientras se quita la camisa húmeda y toma una nueva muda de ropa del armario, dispuesto a ducharse. En su mente, Harry aún puede oír la voz sedosa y ronca del hombre y,  contrario a lo que piensa el interés crece en su pecho. 

No solo por el hombre, si no por el aura oscura que lo rodeaba, por la sonrisa burlona y los colmillos afilados que decoraban su boca. Por la magia oscura y pesada que se había alzado sobre él, dándole la bienvenida a lo que parecía ser un abismó sin fin. 

Theodore se remueve en la cama y Harry lo observa, hipnotizado por la brillante aureola y enfermo por el aura blanca que lo rodea. El aura parece hacerse más fuerte con cada segundo que pasa, la magia ligera inunda la habitación y los ojos de Theodore se abren, los iris verdes tienen un brillo de confusión y dolor mientras su espalda se arquea y algo parece querer salir. 

Esos ojos se encuentran con los suyos, y antes de darse cuenta está dando un paso adelante, instintos salvajes reclaman su cuerpo. Él quiere morder cada parte de la piel pálida, quiere dejar las marcas de sus dedos y quiere tomar todo lo que Theodore tiene hasta que no quede absolutamente  **_ nada _ ** . Quiere enterrar sus manos en el cabello salvaje, tirar de él hasta arrancarlo y hacer que Theo se sacuda por el dolor, oh, él quiere manchar cada parte del ser frente a él, reclamar su alma, cuerpo y mente como suyos, tallar su nombre por todo el cuerpo de su gemelo como debió haber hecho desde el  comienzo .

Theodore extiende una mano hacía él, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y un susurró constante abandonando sus rosados labios mientras la sangre empieza a pintar su espalda, dos líneas rectas y grandes se forman y algo blanco comienza a abrirse camino. Harry responde al susurró, con palabras suaves y  arrullantes ‘ **_ Todo estará bien, estoy aquí _ ** .’ mientras toma la mano pálida que le ofrecen. Vagamente, se da cuenta de que la mano que le ofrecen está rodeada por  la misma aura que lo hace sentir enfermo, que debilita su cuerpo hasta que no puede ni siquiera moverlo. Pero no repara mucho en eso y la toma.

Un dolor agudo lo hace gritar cuando su mano toca la piel suave, sus músculos se tensan y con ojos horrorizados ve como la piel de su mano comienza a pudrirse junto a su brazo, el blanco es remplazado por el negro y el olor a carne podrida comienza a inundar sus fosas nasales. Su boca se abre mientras sigue gritando, el dolor agonizante sigue llegando en oleadas con forma de rayos de sol, esos de los que él disfruta en algunas ocasiones. La negrura sigue subiendo por su brazo y pinta su hombro, no deja nada vivo a su paso. 

No es consciente del momento en el que dos brazos fuertes y firmes se envuelven alrededor de su cintura y tiran de él hacía atrás, lejos de la mano que le está ofreciendo la  **_ salvación _ ** , la  **_ pureza  _ ** en bandeja de plata. Pero eso no es lo que le interesa a Harry, no, él quiere reclamar el cuerpo agonizante de su gemelo, quiere romper, quiere tomar y tomar hasta que no quede nada. Y los ojos suplicantes de Theo  observándolo no hacen nada para mejorar ese deseo, ese anhelo  tóxico y posesivo que ha crecido con el pasar del tiempo hasta volverse algo incontrolable y vicioso, una bestia dentro suyo que se sacia solo con la sangre y que quiere, como trofeo, a Theodore Potter.

Pero los brazos son más fuertes que su deseo y terminan por separarlo de Theo, terminando abruptamente con su estado de ensueño y haciendo que la podredumbre que había avanzado tanto se detenga en su mejilla derecha. Tiene una última visión de Theo sollozando en la cama manchada de rojo, con su mano aún extendida hacía él antes de que el hombre que lo sostiene los aparezca en un bosque, húmedo y rodeado por el silencio.

Cuando los brazos lo sueltan, cae de rodillas y no llega a gritar de nuevo cuando una sustancia negra, viscosa y desagradable sale de su boca en grandes chorros. Fuertes temblores recorrieron su cuerpo desde sus pies hasta sus manos, sus tendones se tensaron y Harry gritó de dolor mientras sostenía su cabeza, su boca aun expulsando el líquido negro.

Una mano fría se posa sobre su hombro, es reconfortante a su manera y, tan pronto como el líquido deja de salir de su boca lo atraen hacía un abrazo, posesivo y desesperado. Harry jadea, tratando de recuperar el aire, su magia lo rodea de forma protectora al igual que los brazos del extraño y Harry se permite relajarse mientras el recuerdo del rostro angustiado de Theo regresa a su mente una y otra vez en un extraño bucle. 

“¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?” Pregunta, mirando su mano podrida e inservible.

Mors aprieta su agarre mientras susurra cerca de su oído. 

“Se llama purificación, maestro. Los ángeles existen para servir a dios y purificar a los impuros, por otro lado, los demonios existen para crear el caos, ocasionar matanzas y arrastrar a almas que alguna vez fueron puras al infierno, todo lo contrario, a lo que los ángeles y el mismo dios desean. Los ángeles y los demonios tienen prohibido cualquier tipo de acercamiento, no pueden vivir en el mismo sitio, no pueden coexistir juntos, mucho menos tocarse.” El hombre hizo una pausa, pasando un dedo frío por la mejilla de Harry. “Maestro, ha estado conviviendo con un ángel durante nueve años. Ha  **_ tocado  _ ** a un ángel, algo que ha estado prohibido durante eones. No por la moral de los ángeles y la inmoral de los demonios, si no por el hecho de que un simple roce termina por destruir al demonio. Tu hermano, en pocas palabras, ha intentado purificar tu alma, dejarla tan blanca y ligera como la suya.”

Harry parpadea en silenció mientras sus ojos se fijan en un  Wendigo que los observa desde un árbol, su mente corriendo a mil por hora. Él siempre había sabido que era especial, que no era como los débiles humanos que lo rodeaban, que era superior a toda esa basura. Descubrir que es un demonio en realidad no es una sorpresa, hace que la bestia dentro suyo ronronee y tire de las cadenas que Harry le ha forjado, arrullando a Harry con suaves y aberrantes palabras de lo que harán juntos si le quita las cadenas y lo acepta como una parte suya.

Harry rasca su mejilla podrida, tarareando.

Theodore siempre había parecido un ser de luz a los ojos de todos, con sus brillantes sonrisas y sus voz suave y sedosa, esos ojos verdes brillantes y la curiosidad siempre presente. Harry no recordaba cuando había comenzado a desear a Theo, a verlo como un trozo de carne que deseaba masticar y moldear a su gusto, pero recordaba el odio, lo enfermo que se sentía cuando Theo lo tocaba o miraba, como en algún punto se había sentido asustado por el aura blanca y angelical. Eso fue, claro, antes de darse cuenta de que Theodore en realidad era tan débil como el resto, y que no tenía que acobardarse por él. Había empezado con empujones, con palabras groseras para hacer que se mantuviera alejado de él, y luego había aumentado, con empujones potentes con su magia y gritos. Harry prefería las serpientes hoy en día, Theo las odiaba y les tenía miedo, por lo que si Harry metía una a su cama ni siquiera lo miraría. 

Ahora, sin embargo, los acercamientos entre él y su hermano se habían vuelto íntimos, de una forma que agradaba a Harry más que cualquier otra cosa. Cada vez que Harry tocaba a Theo de formas inapropiadas y susurraba blasfemias en su oído el aura blanca retrocedía y comenzaba a tornarse negra, arrullaba a Harry y no lo hacía gritar de dolor como  la habitual aura blanca .

Saber que todo eso se debía a que su gemelo era un ángel, lo excito más que cualquier otra cosa.

Y hizo que su deseo se volviera desenfrenado.

“Lo quiero…” Murmuró, rascando con más fuerza su mejilla. “Quiero que sea  mío… ”

Mors suspiró. “Maestro, eso es imposible. Morirás antes de ponerle las manos encima. A pesar de que eres un demonio, estás en tu forma humana, la cual será incapaz de resistir otro acercamiento. Lo mismo sucede con él, me temo. Su cuerpo humano impide que gran parte de sus habilidades salgan a la luz, y las que tiene son imposibles de controlar. Tener alas no lo hace más fácil. “

Harry se volteó en el agarre de  Mors y le sonrió. 

La sonrisa era todo menos bonita.

“Ah, pero te tengo a ti ahora...” Ronroneó, acariciando con su mano buena la mejilla pálida. 

Mors se inclinó hacía su toque, sus ojos azules mirándolo con tanto cariño que por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse. 

“No puedo ayudarte a obtener tu forma de demonio.” Comenzó, besando la mejilla de Harry. “Pero...conozco una forma en la que podrás tocarlo. Estará débil por el reciente crecimiento de sus alas, su cuerpo humano estará agotado y sus alas serán tan frágiles que un solo toque lo hará llorar. “

Harry sonrió levemente ante lo último, miles de ideas perversas formándose en su mente, de  cómo haría a Theo gritar de placer y dolor a la vez, rogándole que se  detenga y siga, con su voz rota y sus ojos llorosos.

Un sonido agudo escapo de su garganta.

“Me encargare de eso en una fecha posterior.” Rio, tirando del cabello negro de  Mors a su antojo.” Por ahora sigamos con el primer plan. “

Harry regresó a la residencia Potter después de que  Mors desapareciera la piel podrida y negra que había cubierto su brazo y mejilla. Lily y James estaban sentados en la sala junto a un hombre con gran barba blanca, ojos azules que brillaban con sabiduría y unas gafas con forma de luna que se resbalaban por su nariz. Theodore no estaba a la vista, por lo que Harry supuso que aún estaba en la habitación, probablemente retorciéndose de dolor. 

“Harry. "Lily llamo, su voz tensa y sus ojos aguados. “¿Dónde estabas?”

James observó con ojos críticos sus pies manchados de barro, su pijama cubierto de tierra y su rostro sucio. El hombre de cabello blanco soltó una suave risa.

“No puedes seguir saliendo de casa sin avisarnos antes, Harry. Estábamos preocupados y Theo…” La voz de James vacilo antes de que el hombre se quedará en silencio, su rostro repentinamente endurecido. “Theo estuvo  preguntando por ti durante horas.”

Harry sintió a la bestia dentro suyo ronronear ante la idea de Theo desesperado por la presencia de Harry, con sus ojos llorosos y su garganta seca pronunciando una y otra vez su nombre mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor. Sus  dedos se retorcieron levemente a sus costados antes de que él cuadrara los hombros y les regalara una falsa sonrisa a todos los  presentes .

Aún no era momento. Theo tendría que esperar un poco más, al igual que Harry.

“Lo siento, es solo que no conseguí dormir, así que salí. ¿Sucedió algo?” Preguntó, utilizando su voz infantil y sus ojos adorablemente brillantes. “¿Dónde está Theo? ¿Y quién es ese hombre?”

Lily soltó un sonido ahogado.

“Él es Albus Dumbledore, Harry. Fue nuestro profesor en Hogwarts.”

Albus le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

“Es un placer conocerte, Harry. Tus padres me han hablado mucho de ti.”

Bajo la fachada de un abuelo cariñoso y preocupado que el hombre tenía, Harry pudo ver como sus ojos tenían un brillo de cautela cuando lo miraban, como sus dedos se retorcían a sus costados, casualmente cerca de la funda donde su varita descansaba, su cuerpo tenso como si estuviese listo para sacarla y maldecir a Harry allí mismo. Una sonrisa divertida tiño los rasgos del niño y la próxima vez que hablo, su voz era aguda y profunda, con un tono peligroso que hizo a sus padres tensarse y al hombre ponerse de pie.

“Le aconsejo dejar la varita en la funda si no quiere irse de aquí con una extremidad menos, Sr. Dumbledore. “Sonrió, inclinando la cabeza hacía adelante. Harry nunca había intentado agradarles a las personas o crear una fachada de niño dulce, le importaba poco si le tenían miedo o pensaban en matarlo. Lily y James eran más que consientes de este hecho, sabían que era mejor no hacer enojar a Harry si no querían acabar como Ronald  Weasley el mes pasado, con los huesos rotos y un derrame cerebral.

“Harry, no hay necesidad de ser grosero. “Lily murmuró, su voz más tensa que antes. “El Señor Dumbledore solo está aquí para ayudar a Theo.”

Una risa abandono sus labios.

“No seas imbécil, Lily Potter. No sé lo que ustedes tres estuvieron planeando, pero créanme cuando les digo que  **_ no  _ ** les conviene meterse conmigo. Puedo parecer un simple niño, pero cuando me enojo puedo ser bastante...agresivo y  **_ peligroso _ ** . Ahora, con respecto a Theo... ¿Cómo piensas, estúpida mujer, que él va a poder ayudar? ¿Crees que la magia hará que Theodore deje de retorcerse de dolor en la cama? ¿Eh? No seas estúpida, Lily. “

“¡No le hables así a tu madre!” James gritó, sacando su varita.

Harry permitió que su magia se elevara, furiosa y lista para decapitar a alguien y sonrió cuando todos en la sala se estremecieron de miedo. Las varitas estaban fuera de sus fundas ahora y todas apuntaban a él. 

“Ahora, no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos.” Se burló, dando un paso adelante. "Como les dije antes, me importa una mierda sus planes, solo voy a decirles que no voy a permitir que nadie se acerque a Theo. De hecho, aunque lo intentaran, les aseguro que estarían muertos antes de siquiera tocarle un  mechón de su cabello.”

“¡No puedes impedir que me acerque a mi hijo, asqueroso monstruo!”

“Oh, pero si puedo, Lily Potter. Theodore Potter es  **_ mío _ ** , tiene mi marca, nació para servirme, y ninguno de ustedes, tontos humanos, podrá evitar eso.”

Dumbledore fue el que hablo está vez, su voz aún tensa.

“El niño se está desangrando arriba. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿ Vas a dejarlo morir?”

Harry río. “No, por supuesto que no, eso sería un desperdició. Me encargaré de eso en breve, pero mientras tanto, tú vas a largarte de está propiedad y no volverás jamás mientras yo siga aquí. Y les juro, que la próxima vez que me apunten con sus varitas perderán la cabeza.”

Subió las escaleras después de eso, una sonrisa cruel tiñendo sus rasgos mientras escuchaba a Lily comenzar a llorar en la sala, a James maldecir y a Dumbledore murmurar algo para  sí mismo. En el piso de arriba, los llantos de Erica comenzaron a escucharse y Harry chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

“¡Hazte cargo de la mocosa, Potter! No soporto sus llantos, la mataré si no la haces callar ahora.”

Las cosas en la casa Potter siempre habían sido de  esta manera. Aunque James y Lily no lo demostraban, le tenían miedo a Harry, pensaban en él como un monstruo y en más de una ocasión habían intentado deshacerse de él, ya sea abandonándolo en un orfanato o en un bosque. 

Pero Harry siempre volvía.

Y lo seguiría haciendo.

La habitación de Theo estaba satura de magia ligera, los gemidos bajos y doloridos de Theo resonaban y Harry sonrió levemente mientras bebía el vial de contenido negro y espeso que  Mors le había obsequiado. Le permitiría acercarse a Theo, no duraría más de unas  horas, pero era el  tiempo suficiente para lo que quería hacer.

La cabeza de Theodore se alzó con un poco de esfuerzo cuando Harry tiró el frasco a un lado y se acercó, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos. Theo parpadeó hacía él y soltó un gemido bajo, extendiendo sus manos, anhelando los dedos suaves y largos de Harry sobre su cuerpo adolorido. 

“ Shh ,” Harry murmuró, acariciando el cabello sudoroso de su hermano. "permíteme cuidar de ti ahora, cariño.”

Harry soltó una pequeña risa y beso la mejilla de Theodore, acariciando con obsesiva delicadeza la piel delicada. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, observó como la herida en la espalda de su gemelo se abría  aún más y algo comenzaba a emerger.

Theo gritó.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su magia intentó, desesperadamente anestesiar el dolor, cerrar la herida.

“No, no. Así no es como se hace, Theo. Debes dejarlas salir, dolerá más de otro modo. Déjalas salir, Theodore.”

“¡Duele, duele mucho! “El niño grito, magullando más su destrozada garganta. “Haz que  pare… hazlo ... ¡ Ahora!”

“Silencio. "Harry gruñó, empujando la espalda arqueada contra el colchón y las sabanas de  seda. "El dolor no se irá hasta que las dejes salir, Theo.”

Theo soltó otro gritó ahogado cuando el ala que intentaba desesperadamente salir se forzó a si misma a fuera del interior del cuerpo de Theo.

“¡Niño tonto, no sigas luchando contra tu naturaleza, solo lo harás peor! Deja que las malditas cosas salgan.”

El cuerpo de Theo se sacudió cuando otro gritó resonó en el cuarto, la espalda de Theo se arqueó y está vez, Harry sonrió cuando un ala blanca y de gran tamaño emergió de la espalda manchada por la sangre. La otra no tardó en seguirla, ambas con grandes plumas blancas, las puntas manchadas de carmesí y totalmente extendidas. Harry beso una vez más la mejilla de Theo  y ignoró los gemidos y  sollozos que abandonaban los labios rosados, las manos que se aferraban  débilmente a su mano y los ojos verdes que buscaban los suyos.

“Duerme.” Ordeno, tomando la pequeña mano temblorosa con la  suya. "Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.”

Theo parpadeó brevemente, su mano dio un leve apretón y luego la mente de su hermano se hundió en un profundo sueño del que no despertaría hasta unas horas después. Harry tarareó y permitió que su magia rodeara el cuerpo de su hermano, la magia ligera de Theo retrocedió y permitió que la magia oscura y pesada de Harry comenzara a cerrar las heridas, deteniendo el flujo de sangre que brotaba sin parar. Las alas blancas dieron un suave aleteo y luego se doblaron, reposando sobre la espalda ahora curada del niño  inconsciente .

La mano de Theo aun apretaba la suya cuando termino.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien uwu  
> Tarde bastante en hacer esté capítulo, pero finalmente lo tengo:))  
> Pero voy a admitir que me siento bastante decepcionado con este capítulo, en lo personal es uno de los que menos disfrute escribir. Tengo falta de inspiración y cada vez que me ponía a intentar terminarlo, lo dejaba a los tres minutos. Por lo que al final resulta ser algo muy mal redactado, con varias faltas ortográficas y básicamente lo odio. Pero esto es todo lo que tengo por ahora, así que acá lo dejo. No se va a quedar así, obviamente, tengo planeando editarlo más adelante. Sinceramente, estoy bastante decepcionado con esto. De todas formas, espero que lo disfruten :)

“Todo estará listo para mañana. “Mors suspiró, mientras Harry se acurrucaba contra un árbol. “Maestro, siempre lo he apoyado en cada una de las decisiones que tomo, pero debo decir que está.... idea ha resultado ser bastante aburrida.” 

Harry tarareó por lo bajó, jugueteando con una rama. 

“¿Aburrida? ¿Qué quieres decir?” 

“Bueno, para empezar, a pesar de que la idea de corromper a un ángel suena interesante, creo que los métodos que va a usar son demasiado.... Suaves, por decirlo de alguna manera. Es decir, ¿Por qué no otra cosa? ¿Más cruel? Pensé que el objetivo de esto era ver al pequeño ángel caer.” 

“Y esa es mi idea. Quiero corromper a Theo, no **_romperlo_**. Quiero que caiga, pero no del todo. "Aclaró, sonriendo. “Mi objetivo con todo esto es que mantenga cierta parte de su personalidad actual, un poco de esa inocencia que lo hace ser quien es. Después de todo esto estará tan destrozado y solo, que se apoyará en la única familia que le queda. Yo. Disfrutare jugar con él durante los próximos años, pero sin romperlo del todo. Para cuando termine con él será un monstruo.” 

Mors sonrió divertido. 

“Mi mi, maestro, a usted le encanta jugar con lo prohibido. No obstante, tengo una duda aún. ¿Qué piensas hacer con la niña?” 

Harry hizo una mueca de molestia. 

“Esa mocosa tendrá suerte si desaparece junto a James y Lily Potter. Debería haberla matado antes, pero eso habría sido demasiado sospecho, los Potter lo sabrían e intentarían tomar medidas en el asunto. Ahora, sin embargo, todos van a morir juntos como la asquerosa familia que son.” 

Mors hizo una pausa. Harry levantó la mirada y alzó una ceja en dirección a la muerte, curioso ante el repentino silencio. 

“Y.... ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando él descubra que tú fuiste cómplice, por no decir el responsable, de la muerte de sus padres? No se quedará con los brazos cruzados. “ 

El niño suspiró suavemente y se puso de pie, sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa. 

“Pasará un tiempo hasta que eso suceda. Para ese entonces, sus alas se tornarán negras y la aureola en su cabeza desaparecerá. Será completamente mío, y no planeó dejarlo fuera de mi vista. Oh, él estará tan roto, puedo imaginar su cara de traición y dolor cuando descubra todo. Será horriblemente divertido. El mejor espectáculo de todos los tiempos y voy a disfrutarlo.” 

“Sin embargo, una parte de ti no quiere que él se entere, ¿Verdad? Se sincero, maestro. ¿En verdad quieres verlo sufrir de esa manera? ¿Hacerlo odiarte? Ambos sabemos que, si logras hacer que se vuelva un caído, tendrá emociones que ningún ángel tendría. Los ángeles están hechos de puro amor, son seres de luz, sin embargo, cuando caen, esa luz se transforma en oscuridad. Después de que eso suceda, cuando descubra la verdad, va a odiarte, y su naturaleza como ángel ya no existirá, por lo que no habrá nada que lo detenga de buscar venganza.” 

Harry le obsequió una brillante sonrisa a la muerte, sus mejillas tornándose de un hermoso color carmín. Cualquiera que lo viera a Harry, diría que era un niño hermoso y encantador. No obstante, eso no era lo divertido, lo divertido, pensó Harry, era cuando se daban cuenta de que de encantador no tenía nada. 

“Ah, pero Muerte, querido, ¿De verdad lo crees capaz de hacerle daño a su hermano pequeño? Ciertamente, él quedará devastado, pero no será nada que no se pueda arreglar con el tiempo. Lo superara. Me asegurare de eso.” 

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la residencia Potter, tarareando feliz. Entonces la muerte hablo, su tono preocupado y divertido a la vez. 

“Maestro, debo darle una advertencia. No debería estar tan seguro de sí mismo. Todos siempre creen que la suerte estará de su lado cuando más la necesiten, pero, ¿Qué harás si no es así? ¿Si el odio es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa? ¿Seguirás intentado inútilmente domesticarlo? ¿Hacerlo comer de tu palma nuevamente?” 

Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, considerando las preguntas. Theodore ciertamente podía ser poco predecible cuando quería, sin embargo, Harry estaba seguro de que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no haría nada estúpido. 

Se detuvo. 

No. 

En realidad, nadie nunca terminaba a de conocer a las personas. Harry estaba seguro de que conocía a Theo porque había crecido en la misma casa que él, pero las personas siempre cambiaban, ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que Theo no lo haría? Más aún con todo lo que Harry planeaba hacerle. El pequeño ángel se volvería algo impredecible en algún momento. Algo incontrolable. 

“Lo mataré con mis propias manos entonces. “Dijo, apretando los puños. “No me gustan los perros salvajes.” 

La muerte soltó una risa y desapareció en el aire, mientras Harry continuaba caminando. 

Él lo haría. 

**X**

**X**

**X**

Lily y James Potter habían estado ausentes en lo que Theo se recuperaba. Habían comenzado a dejar a su hija con los Weasley y apenas estaban en Godric’s Hollow. Aún visitaban a Theo, sin embargo, solo se quedaban unos pocos minutos. A Harry no le importaba el cambio en la rutina familiar, pero Theo se había mostrado confundido y preocupado por la ausencia de sus padres y hermana pequeña en el hogar. No es que le molestara estar bajo el cuidado de su hermano, no, era solo que estaba acostumbrado a estar gran parte del tiempo con sus padres. Sus padres eran una parte importante de su vida, al igual que su hermana pequeña, Theo los amaba, eran su familia después de todo. Que estos de repente decidieran irse, llevarse a su hermana y dejarlo solo con Harry significaba claramente que algo había sucedido mientras Theo estaba en cama. 

Algo lo suficientemente malo como para hacer que sus padres estuvieran inquietos siempre que lo visitaban. 

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry se mostraba tranquilo y hasta feliz con la ausencia de los Potter en la casa. Pasaba bastante tiempo con Theodore, tarareando alegre y leyendo, a veces simplemente observando a Theo con atención, como si fuera un difícil acertijo. Honestamente, Theodore no sabía cómo sentirse con la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo de su hermano pequeño. Normalmente, él era el que buscaba a Harry, el que intentaba llamar su atención y pasar tiempo con él. Pero ahora era Harry el que lo buscaba. 

Fue... 

Extraño e inquietante. 

Pero no desagradable. 

A pesar de que pasar tiempo con su hermano era ciertamente agradable y Theo lo disfrutaba, también extrañaba a sus padres. Así que una tarde, mientras estaban sentados en el jardín, Theo reunió el valor suficiente para preguntar el porqué de su ausencia. Exigir una explicación de por qué sus padres miraban a Harry con miedo, con horror y odio apenas oculto en sus miradas. Su madre siempre estaba tensa, al igual que su padre, mirando con ojos agudos cada uno de los movimientos de Harry, casi llorando cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Theo no entendía, no obstante, él siempre supo que sus padres le tenían miedo a su hermano. Desde pequeños, siempre hubo una clara diferencia en el trato que ambos recibían, Lily y James siempre habían sido cautelosos cuando estaban cerca de Harry, como si este pudiera hacer algo malo en cualquier momento. Le tenían miedo, a pesar de que Harry, a pesar de sus actitudes aterradoras, de su personalidad distorsionada y psicópata, de su crueldad, de lo poderoso e inteligente que era a pesar de que solo tenía 9 años, aún era un niño como Theo. 

¿No? 

“Harry. “Llamó, sentándose sobre el césped húmedo. “¿Por qué mamá y papá se fueron de casa?” 

Harry hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente la página del libro que estaba leyendo antes de, con un suspiró, cerrar el libro suavemente, colocándolo en el césped a su lado. Sus ojos verdes buscaron los de Theo y su ceño se frunció cuando vio la inquietud allí. 

“¿Por qué te importa? “Preguntó a cambio, ladeando la cabeza suavemente. “Ellos te dejaron, ¿No?” 

Theo frunció el ceño. “Ellos me dejaron por algo que hiciste.” 

Harry soltó una risa baja. “¿De verdad piensas eso? Me ofendes tanto, hermanito. “ 

“Harry.” 

“Theo, “Harry soltó un profundo suspiró y se puso de pie, el viento soplo suavemente y el cabello negro de Harry se movió con él, su túnica negra se elevó levemente y el sol brillo contra la pálida piel de Harry. Fue una imagen hermosa, Theo pensó, fue increíble apreciar lo etérea que parecía la criatura frente a él, dotada con una belleza, gracia y elegancia que cualquiera envidiaría, con sonrisas deslumbrantes y encantadoras, voz suave y sedosa. “nada de lo que haya hecho justifica el hecho de que Lily y James decidieron irse y dejarnos ellos mismos, nadie los forzó a tomar esa decisión. Se fueron porque son cobardes, criaturas repugnantes que prefieren ignorar lo que yace frente a ellos.” 

Theo se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo, sus manos se cerraron en puños apretados a sus costados. 

“¡Pero lo que hiciste influyo para que decidieran irse!” 

“Tal vez. Pero eso sigue sin justificar sus acciones. Son cobardes, Theo. Prefieren huir. “ 

“Papá y mamá nos quieren. “Dijo, intentando que su voz sonara firme, pero fallando horriblemente 

Harry sonrió. 

“No, no lo hacen. Se hubieran quedado aquí si así fuera, pero no lo hicieron. Mira, incluso se llevaron a ese bebé inútil y te dejaron aquí, conmigo. “ 

“¡No mientas! “Lloró, dejándose caer al suelo. “Ellos nos aman. Seguro que nos dejaron para protegernos.” 

Harry soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. El diablo canto contra su oreja, en voz suave y retumbante, tan enfermizamente dulce como la miel, y tan asquerosa como el olor a podredumbre que a veces salía del bosque; 

“Pero no te preocupes, cariño. Volverán, siempre lo hacen. “ 

**X**

**x**

**X**

**_Los sueños de Harry se habían tornado ligeramente diferentes después de la partida de Lily y James. Ya no soñaba con campos de tierra seca pintados de sangre y repletos de cuerpos mutilados; soñaba con los mismos hombres de antes, sí, pero ya no estaban rodeados de muerte y destrucción. Las interacciones de Idris y Aldair son visiblemente más animadas, Aldair es cálido cuando se dirige a Idris, y Idris ha dejado de tener el brilló de inocencia y timidez en sus ojos azules al que Harry se había acostumbrado. Está seguro de sí mismo, entusiasmado y audaz cuando habla con Aldair, le regala sonrisas con más de un significado oculto y a veces, cuando es lo suficientemente valiente, coqueteos torpes salen de sus labios rosados. Aldair se divierte a costa de Idris, disfruta verlo vacilar antes de acercarse a hablar con él, se ríe cuando logra avergonzar al joven y sonríe cuando Idris le da sonrisas traviesas. No están relacionados de forma más íntima que esa, Harry lo sabe. Idris es hijo de la duquesa Elizabeth Michaelis, de soltera Langley y el duque Vincent, está comprometido con la princesa Beatriz. Aldair, por otro lado, es huérfano, sus padres fueron asesinados a una edad temprana y él fue puesto bajo la protección del príncipe Eduardo, padre de la princesa Beatriz. El hombre había enfermado de gravedad antes de que Aldair se volviera Capitán de una de las tropas más grandes del Reino._ **

**_Aldair no está casado, pero aun así es varios años mayor que Idris, lo que hace casi imposible una relación entre ellos aparte del compromiso de Idris. Solo pueden mirarse con anhelo, deseando algo que está fuera de su alcance. Se obligan día a día a ignorar los sentimientos mutuamente compartidos y fingen sonreír para los demás mientras por dentro los pilares que los sostienen se derrumban con el pasar del tiempo. Aldair no tiene planes de hacer algo para cambiar la situación, pero Idris, por otro lado, está harto de observar y no poder hacer nada. De tener que acallar sus deseos. Un matrimonio entre hombres no es algo raro en estos tiempos; varios hombres nacen con la capacidad de engendrar, otros sin ella. Idris es parte del pequeño porcentaje de portadores que existe en el mundo, y, si sus padres fueran personas apegadas a las tradiciones, él estaría comprometido con otro hombre como la ley dice. No obstante, sus padres siempre fueron individuos egoístas y ambiciosos, por lo que nunca le dijeron a nadie que su hijo tenía la capacidad de engendrar, y en cambio lo comprometieron con la princesa. Pero, Idris piensa, mientras observa a Aldair, aún si sus padres hubieran aceptado su condición como portador, Aldair es un hombre de 32 años, mientras que Idris es apenas un adolescente de 19. Los matrimonios entre personas con una gran brecha de edad son mal vistos, son inaceptables en este reino._ **

**_Sin mencionar que Aldair nunca ha mostrado interés en casarse, o tener una relación más allá de lo amistoso con nadie. Tuvo un hijo, sí, pero lo olvido tan pronto como este se unió a una rebelión hace años. A veces, Idris se pregunta si solo se está imaginando las fugaces miradas de anhelo con las que Aldair lo mira, los toques persistentes y suaves contra su piel, el deseo que brilla en sus ojos verdes, como a veces parece decepcionado de tener que dejar ir a Idris._ **

**_Pero no lo hace. Idris jamás imagino ninguna de_ ** **_estas_ ** **_cosas, están allí, siempre estuvieron allí. Desde que se conocieron aquella tarde de agosto en los pasillos del castillo, siempre han estado allí esos sentimientos._ **

**_Solo_** ** _que_** ** _ahora son más difíciles de ignorar._ **

**_Harry observa desde lejos, sus ojos verdes se mueven entre ambas figuras, sus manos pican a sus costados cuando mira a Idris. Siente un anhelo feroz mientras mira a ese hombre, sus manos pican a su costado por la necesidad de tocar, de rodear con sus brazos la pequeña figura, de apretarlo contra su pecho y no dejarlo ir jamás. Los ojos azules de Idris brillan con amor y deseo, sus labios están curvados en una suave sonrisa._ **

**_Pero no está mirando a Harry como a Harry le gustaría._ **

**_En cambio, esos hermosos ojos azules están fijos en Aldair, que se mantiene como una silenciosa estatua, devolviéndole la mirada al hombre más joven. Harry se estremece en la esquina del cuarto en el que se encuentran, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y algo desagradable crece en su estómago. Él fue Aldair, lo sabe, y aun así se siente desagradable el hecho de que esos ojos azules no lo están mirando a él. De que nunca van a mirarlo a él. Harry anhela a Idris, pero Idris no lo anhela a él. No lo ama a él. Idris_** ** _murió_** ** _amando a alguien que Harry ya no es._ **

**_Harry ya no es Aldair_** ** _Lawliet_ ** **_, es Harry Travis Potter._ **

**_Aldair_** ** _Lawliet_** ** _murió, completamente solo y con el corazón roto._ **

**_“Voy a casarme mañana. “La voz suave de Idris resuena en la habitación, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos._ **

**_Aldair traga saliva, sus ojos se vuelven tristes._ **

**_“Lo sé. “Responde, su voz débil._ **

**_Los ojos de Idris se vuelven aún más suave y Harry, obligado a_ ** **_observar_** ** _, siente las l_** ** _ágrimas_** ** _caer de sus ojos cuando Idris junta sus labios en un beso tímido y torpe, los ojos azules brillan con tanto amor y adoración._ **

**_“Te amo. “Susurra cuando se separan. “Eso nunca cambiara, lo sabes, ¿No? Mi amor por ti_ ****_prevalecerá_ ** **_hasta el fin de los tiempos.”_ **

**_Aldair se derrite contra el cuerpo de Idris, lo atrae a un fuerte abrazo y toma una respiración profunda._ **

**_“Yo también te amo. “_ **

**_Harry lucha por acercarse mientras los observa a ambos abrazarse y besarse, derretirse contra los brazos del otro._ **

**_“¡Idris! “Grita, esperanzado de que esos hermosos ojos, que sin importar cuantas veces haya renacido Harry, lo siguen persiguiendo, que ese nombre sigue marcando su corazón sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado. Idris fue el primer y único amor de Aldair_ ** **_Lawliet_** ** _._ **

**_Harry fue Aldair. Harry sigue amando a alguien que lleva muerto más de 200 años. Incluso cuando es otra persona._ **

**_“Mírame a mí. “Ruega, llorando aún más cuando las caricias inocentes se vuelven más apasionadas._ **

**_Idris deja caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Aldair mientras este besa su cuello, suaves jadeos escapan de sus labios y, mientras lo observa, los ojos azules de posan en Harry y Harry grita de alivio y frustración._ **

**_“¿¡Por qué me dejaste!?”_ **

Harry despierta jadeando, sus mejillas están mojadas y su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Su respiración agitada resuena en el cuarto junto a sus jadeos y Harry se sienta en la cama, mirando la pare fijamente mientras lleva una mano a su pecho. Su corazón se siente pesado contra su pecho, su cabeza duele y, a pesar de que Harry quiere tomarse el tiempo de pensar en su sueño, en su recuerdo, siente que algo que está horriblemente **_mal_**. Sus ojos verdes miran la habitación por unos segundos antes de posarse en el lado vacío y frío contra su cama. 

Theo no está. 

Harry se pone de pie de un salto y corre fuera del cuarto, desesperado y furioso mientras corre por los pasillos desiertos. Él debería haber sabido que Lily y James no se quedarían de brazos cruzados mientras Theo estaba con él. Debería haberlo sabido, y aun así cometió el tonto error de relajarse, de olvidar. 

Harry se apresura a bajar las escaleras, sus ojos verdes frenéticos mientras mira a su alrededor. En el último escalón, Harry se detiene bruscamente, un pequeño gruñido escapa de sus labios. En el hall de la casa, Lily y James Potter parecen congelados y horrorizados mientras miran a Harry, junto a un hombre y una mujer que Harry no reconoce. Los ojos verdees del niño de 9 años miran con odio y frialdad a ambos Potter antes de mirar la figura inconsciente de su gemelo en los brazos de Lily. Theo se ve extrañamente pequeño en los brazos de Lily, sus pequeñas alas lo rodean protectoramente y ocultan su rostro dormido de los ojos de Harry. Es tan inofensivo, cualquiera podría matarlo ahora, hacerle las cosas más depravadas y aun así, Harry duda que la inocencia y pureza del pequeño ángel se pierdan. Su boca se tuerce en una mueca, una oleada de celos lo invade y gruñe. 

“¿Qué creen que están haciendo? “Pregunta, su voz fría y monótona. 

James da un paso adelante, mirando a Harry con odio al igual que Lily. Los otros dos, que Harry identifica como Aurores, se paran a un lado de su padre, apuntando sus varitas a él. 

Harry nunca se había sentido tan furioso. 

“Eres un Monstruo. “Escupió, furioso. “No estamos dejando a nuestro hijo aquí contigo, criatura repugnante. Si pensaste eso, eres un iluso.” 

Harry suelta una pequeña risa. Su magia los rodea a todos y el niño disfruta ver como se estremecen. 

“No, por supuesto que no creí eso, “hace una pausa, mirando fríamente a sus invitados. “solo pensé que serían más inteligentes. Pero la estupidez es algo que se ha pasado de generación en generación, y parece ser que Evans también la tiene.” 

La mujer, que Harry desconoce, habla después una pausa, nerviosa. 

“James, Lily, seguramente esto tiene que ser un error, es... un niño.” 

“Alice, esa cosa es todo menos un niño. Es un monstruo, deberíamos habernos desecho de él hace tiempo.” 

“Frank, Alice, no estamos cometiendo ningún error. Estamos salvando el mundo de está... cosa. Será nuestra ruina.” 

Lily aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Theo y los ojos de Harry brillan con furia. 

¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a Theo? 

“Vamos a llevarnos a nuestro hijo y no podrás hacer nada para evitar eso.” 

Harry apretó los puños y se hizo a un lado rápidamente cuando un hechizo de un color ojo brillante rozo su costado, un corte grande y largo floreció en su piel y su camisa blanca se tiño rápidamente de rojo. Jadeó levemente y su magia golpeó, arrojando a los tres Aurores contra la pared con brusquedad y empujando a Evans hacía atrás. Harry entrecerró los ojos con burlón desdén cuando un crujido se escuchó en la sala, claramente alguien se había roto el cráneo con el impacto. 

“¡Alice! “El otro hombre gritó, poniéndose de pie apresurado. “¡Oh merlín, está muerta, la mato, él la mato....!” 

James se puso de pie rápidamente y apuntó su varita hacía Harry, Harry sonrió perezosamente y, mientras miraba el brazo de James cantó; 

“ **_Sectumsempra_ **. “ 

Un gritó de dolor resonó en el cuarto junto al llanto de Frank Longbottom cuando el brazo de James cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, la varita aún apretada en su mano. Harry rio divertido y Lily se echó hacía atrás aterrada, apretando a su hijo contra su pecho. Harry la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y murmuró 

“Esto habría sido más fácil si no hubieras intentado alejar a Theo de mí. “Hizo una pausa, mirando a Potter llorar en el suelo mientras chorros de sangre pintaban el piso de madera. “Pero bueno, lo intentaste, así que ahora tendrás que pagar el precio, **_petrificus_ ** **** **_totalus_ ** ” Harry se volvió hacía Frank, que acunaba el cadáver de su esposa mientras lloraba, **_patético_ **, el niño pensó haciendo una mueca y repitiendo el hechizo que había utilizado con Lily. 

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron con horror cuando su cuerpo se paralizo, el aire se atascó en sus pulmones y sus ojos se movieron frenéticos por la habitación. No se suponía que esto fuera así. 

“La biblioteca de los Potter es verdaderamente variada, ¿Sabías? Encontré varios hechizos ilegales que me encantaron, los practiqué con los niños estúpidos e ingenuos del vecindario. Me gustaría usarlos con ustedes también, pero tengo otros que voy a usar ahora. Las imperdonables son verdaderamente maravillosas, mi favorita es la maldición Cruciatus. Es encantadora y es la que voy a utilizar con todos ustedes. “Harry pateó con fuerza el estómago de James y rio cuando esté gritó de dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo. “¿No están avergonzados? Se hacen llamar los mejores Aurores que el ministerio tiene, pero son débiles, merlín, los está superando un niño de 9 años, que patéticos.” 

Si era sincero, Harry admitía estar impresionado con lo bien que estaba yendo todo, había esperado más de los Potter, pero al parecer eran tan débiles como el resto. No tenían nada interesante que ofrecer, eran verdaderamente patéticos. Pero, aun así, Harry podría divertirse un poco. Se divertiría con todos ellos, pero sin llegar a matarlos, porque después de todo el plan era que se quemaran. Nadie podía saber que habían sido torturados brutalmente antes, eso se mantendría en secreto. 

Harry se inclinó y tomó la varita de su padre, sonriendo cuando la madera crujió bajo sus dedos. La varita se estaba resistiendo, negándose a obedecer la voluntad de otro mago aparte de su amo. Su sonrisa se ensancho y apuntó a James antes de gritar; 

“¡Crucio! “ 

Fuertes gritos comenzaron a sonar como la melodía más dulce en la habitación, Harry cerró los ojos con satisfacción y tarareó, disfrutando de los gritos y llantos. Con una orden, su magia se envolvió alrededor de su gemelo en una burbuja silenciadora, él podría escuchar a Theo, pero Theo no podría escuchar nada de lo que sucedía en la habitación. De esa forma, su gemelo podría seguir disfrutando de su sueño mientras su padre y madre eran torturados por su hermano menor. 

Oh, que hermoso. 

A medida que los minutos pasaban, James se quedó en silenció, solo retorciéndose y mirando la pared sin verla por completo. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y sangre comenzó a salir de su boca y nariz. Harry sonrió y cortó la maldición. 

Apunto a Frank Longbottom después y río nuevamente cuando comenzó a gritar. Lily observaba todo, llorando y sin poder hacer nada. La espalda del hombre se arqueó hacía adelante mientras fuertes corrientes de dolor le recorrían el cuerpo, casi destrozando los nervios. Longbottom perdió la cabeza demasiado pronto para el gusto de Harry, que cortó la maldición con un bufido. 

Miró a Lily. 

“Al principio pensé en hacerte lo mismo. “Murmuró, caminando hacía ella. “Pero después de pensarlo bien, decidí que iba a dejarte arder mientras aún permanecías cuerda, solo por qué quiero que Theo te escuche gritar. “Harry tomó el cuerpo flácido de su gemelo en sus brazos y sonrió, besando la mejilla sonrojada con cariño. “Él estará tan devastado... Pero valdrá la pena al final, ya lo verás.” 

La puerta se abrió y Harry salió sin mirar atrás, sonriendo. 

Se detuvo frente a la casa, escuchando los gritos y llantos de Lily. 

Con un pequeño toque de su magia, Theo comenzó a moverse al mismo tiempo que la casa comenzó a arder en llamas, los ojos verdes de su gemelo se abrieron con lentitud y se fijaron en Harry, una sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro de Theo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. 

“¿Harry? “Murmuró, confundido. 

Los ojos de Theo se abrieron de golpe cuando los gritos de Lily rompieron el silenció, se arrojó fuera de los brazos de Harry y miró con horror la casa en llama. 

“¡Harry! ¿¡Quién está adentro!? ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN MAMÁ Y PAPÁ!?” 

Detrás suyo, Harry casi rodó los ojos cuando Mors comenzó a reír frenéticamente. Harry soltó un sollozo fingido y miró a su hermano con los ojos llorosos. 

Él siempre había sido un buen actor. 

“Mamá y papá... “hipo, llorando. “N...no pudieron.... salir a tiempo....” 

Theo se rompió en llantos mientras mira la casa, sus rodillas se doblaron y comenzó a llorar frenéticamente. 

Harry casi se sintió mal por él. 

Casi. 

Por qué al final del día, sin importar la situación, Harry siempre terminaba disfrutando del rostro de su gemelo cubierto de lágrimas, sus gritos desgarradores rompiendo el silenció de la noche. Harry disfrutaba de ver a su gemelo tan destrozado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si es corto, prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser más largo.


End file.
